


You're It For Me..

by Unknownartist_94



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Stiles, Both Pining, Derek Is The Most BIGGSET softie ever, Derek knows Stiles Real Name, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay Derek, Gay Stiles, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, Jock Derek, Lost Derek, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mates, Melissa and John are Married, Misunderstandings, Music lover Stiles and Scott, Nerd Stiles, No Kate Devil Argent here, Panic Attacks, Scott is a BBFF (Best brother Friend Forever), Scotty Ships It, Slow Build, So does Scott And Melissa duh, Stiles has magic, Stiles is Derek Anchor, The Sheriffs name is John Noah Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownartist_94/pseuds/Unknownartist_94
Summary: !!!!!....FRIST FANFAC.....!!!!So I've had this idea where the Pack are out on a "Mission" until a witch makes things go wrong theeenn everything goes tits up for Derek and A little bit for stiles...and then I'm going wing it from there.....





	1. I Didn't Mean To Do That..

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say Thank You for Reading and also If I have offended you I'm so Sorry... I just wanted to do this for fun...
> 
> I hope like this story then leave kudos I'm not making you if you don't 
> 
> Soo thank you <3

CHAPTER ONE AND TWO ARE POV's

 

\-----Derek's POV-----

Som-something w-was wrong..

What's happening....

Why can't I move

'move Move MOVE! '

Wait

'Wh-why'

'I can't.....'

'why can't I see.........'

'Fuck'

'FUCK!! have I gone blind...no..no..no..No way this isn't happening, what the fuck is happening

WHY AM I BLIND...!!'

'okay Der get your shit together, just try and remember where you were, okay me and the pack we were out on a "mission" that's what Stiles called it.  
Jesus if I'm standing right to him. I bet he's laughing he fucking beautiful gorgeous face off I'm going to..to *sigh* I'm not going to anything to him if I did I would never forgive myself he's m-'

Something cuts Derek off from his thoughts it was weak sound he couldn't hear it like he used to, it sounded different...  
He hears it again..but it was like a whisper, was something/one whispering to him?

"Please.."

'There it is again wait was his wolf...was his wolf trying to tell him something...no he-he can't feel his wolf, what fuck is going on.....'  
So He waited for what felt like forever to hear the whispers again until.

"Pl-P-Please.."

Come to think of it he can feel something..was he holding something..he can't remember...was he..?

*echoes*

'What wa-'

*echoes*

someone shouting his name it sounded like a man...'dad?'....he hears again, it was starting to sound like someone he knew because it was starting sound like a girl

"DEREK!!!"

'Cora...? No... She wasn't with us was she..? No, I Remember mom grounded her for sneaking out to Scotts and Stiles...wait 'Erica? Kira? No Kira wasn't with them is time...Lydia?'

"DEREK !! DEREK YOU NEED TO STOP!!"

'Allison..?'

"....LET GO!!"

'Let go of what, who, oh god no no no..'  
He was trying to shake himself out of it, why can he only hear Allison.his mind was starting to wonder of until he can hear's a heartbeat That wasn't his, it was someone else, he hears the whisper again which nearly made him jump out off his own skin.

"....Please..."

Derek was starting to try and piece things together there was a witch that the pack was going after..? No, but why was Allison shouting at him to stop...  
'understand Derek, okay Derek focus Der focus FOCUS..! Think, think, think oh WWMSSWD..? Oh god really Der we're going their *sigh* okay focus'

His vision was started to blur, he's starting to see something..no...wait..someone he can feel their warmth against his forearm..

"DEREK DONT MAKE ME DO THIS...Derek stop this I know you can hear me...ju-just let him go okay"

Derek was getting confused..him?...who?....'I'm confusion.., god I need stop stiles getting into my head I'm starting to think like him'

"D-Der"

'Whisper'......Whoever it was he against his forearm is trying to move but...'superhuman strength duh damn it stop it, Derek...you need to focus you can do it just focus'

It felt like forever he was about to give up and stop all at once until all of his senses kicked in, realized his right arm was up in air and claws were out...wait he can see his arm..

'YES...YES, I CAN SEE!'  
Until he sees Isaac on the ground. 'Oh god no no Isaac'

"I-Isaac" his voice was so dry..he could still feel the person his was holding again a tree unit he looks, he was shocked when he saw who it was..what was he doing slowly drops both of his arms..

"Derek..?"

He looked over where Allison calling him, she had her bow out with arrow at the ready he looks down were she standing to her right there was Scott on the ground hurt, Lydia was there looking after him..looks like she trying to see if he was hurt badly what..was...he's..feeling scared/confused/shocked all at once he started look to ally's left there was Boyd trying to w-wake Erica!! 'Fuck she going fucking kill me-'

"D-Der..?"

He looked to at the person who he was holding hostage, he was starting to freak The fuck out..! He's breathing fast and he was starting to sweat as well..'what just happen' he thought, he slowly backs of-

"Derek....Wait!" Allison said

Derek whips around from everybody and he ran like he never ran before human nor wolf  
He could hear his "hostage" and Allison shouting his name and for him to come back, but he couldn't.  
He was starting slow down his running he needed to stop and process what the fuck was that back there, so he stops next to a tree and sit down his was breathing fast, body shaking, hands, legs, he's wolf...bring his knees up so he could rest his arm on them slowly look at them there was Blood, he smelled the dry blood on his hands....was his, he noticed there was a hole in his jeans...'Allison fired a warning shot, why didn't he feel anything ?..thank god wasn't any of his friends....'

Wait...Why was his face wet..'course you've been crying you dumbass you blacked out when ran like a coward, of course, you were crying' wait did he have a panic attack 'wait no' he thought, he's NEVER had a panic attack..

He slowly gotten up from the ground and started to walk back home until he looked around to see where he was 'great just great Der YOURE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF PRESERVE' he let aloud sigh out and find the nearest footpath and followed it so that he can get home...

\--9:42pm--  
Derek looked at his phone with confusion when he looks up from it to see Laura's bedroom light was on 'good' he thought, slowly walked to front door not realising Laura was already outside waiting for him, he waited for his phone to load until it started buzzing like God knows what, so he just put it back into his pocket and look up to see Laura in front of him with her 'bitch I'm sad' face...

"I know I'm late...sorry." he said with no emotion in his voice

"I know what happened Allison texted me and left a voicemail she really sounded shaken up, bear look I know-"

"I don't talk about it Laura.." Derek cutting her off ever before she could finish her sentence 

"Der" she tried and To get him to talk to her but he wasn't having any of it and moves pasted her,  
He walks inside and walks through the main hall then walked through to the living room and then back out to the hallway then down to the kitchen...when stopped to look around to see if his mom and dad were home...only to see Laura standing in the doorway with her 'wait...what I'm confused' face..

"What are you doing?" she sighed 

"Is Mom and dad home? He asked 

"Nope which is a good thing that they aren't...so talk to me bear please" she was starting to get worried about Derek.

"Good I'm going for a shower then straight to bed" 

"Derek" she said harshly  


"Look I know you don't wanna talk to me..." She lets a long sigh out "but I'm here..look...Der?..."

They both stood in the kitchen quite...Laura was waiting for him to talk till

"Der.....please..no...okay then...." He moves pasted her to go upstairs "where you going Der." she asked

Derek was walking up the stairs, taking two steps at a time 

"Derek" Laura tried again.., they walked to the left at stairs and down the hallway to Derek's room.

Derek's room was cross from Laura's which was easy for her to piss him off....easily, but lately she hasn't been doing that, she just sneaks into his room when he's doing homework or watching films on Netflix's or when he just stares at nothing when his listening to whatever music he's into nowadays, she just wants to talk to him about everything and anything they always make a pack that they talked and look after one another when things get bad for them...I mean Derek was fifteen when he came out to Laura and told her about stiles with she already knew him because of Cora...

he Always tells how gorgeous, funny, smart and what his laugh sounds like, he told her how long he had been in love with him..so when they have gotten into his bedroom she had it with him not talking....!

"DEREK ANTHONY HALE STOP PLEASE AND TALK TO ME...FOR FUCK SAKE!!" she screams at him. 

with both of them standing in his room with Laura just waited for him to talk but he just stood there in the middle of this room..

"Der..?" She slowly walks to him, his eyes were closed, she put her arm on his shoulder...she didn't realize he was shaking he wasn't cold or anything...

"Hey.....Der.....hey look at me...Derek?"

He took a sharp inhale breath and open his eyes, to see Laura was looking at him...that's when he started to break down so she pulled him into a tight hug  


"Ohh baby bro...hey..it's okay...I'm here, you're okay..." She said to her little brother....who was in her arms crying, she can't remember the last time he cried like this....liked really really cried, so she guided him to his bed forcing him to lay down on his bed..

"Hey come on let's get on here..yeah?" she says

He trying to tell her something but she told to stop...after what felted like hours of crying, Derek finally stop and he noticed that both them were on his bed, they were looking at each other as well he noticed Laura had her 'sad smile' on her face..

"I-I'm Sorry," he said...what was with voice sounding so dry?!?

"It's okay"

"No..no it's not," he said

"Bear it's okay just..just don't work yourself up okay, you've been crying for like what?...4 hours..?" she said and getting in return the 'Derek Eyeroll' she knows and loves

"I'm surprised you can still do that" she shy giggle

"Shut up" he mumbled at her

.......

"I'm sorry what happened I wis-"she got cut off again

"Don't." Derek said "I-I don't remember anything"

"What do you mean, you don't remember anything...." She has gotten up from laying on her side and to her knees on the bed to look at Derek with confusion going cross her face

"oh no..oh okay your name Is Derek Anthony Hale, you were born on the 25th December yay you're Christmas baby twice of everything..oo-"

Derek laughed at big sister shake his head "Laura No..No...just..no I mean I know who I know you weirdo, I just don't remember the attack.." He told her

"O-okay" she slowly "right okay then...good for second there I thought I'd lost you"

Derek reach for her hand "Laurie I'm not going anywhere and you know it....even I did lose everything which is never going to happen, how I'm going to forget my best friend...hmm?" he looks at her with the biggest smile on his face..

"I-I'm your be-best friend??" She asked him

"Wow..just...Woooow" she said Derek was about to cut her off from speaking but she has beaten him to it "I like to thank the academy for this, and also thank my mother and my dearest father and my little Cora baby...Cora baby...you can be here where I'm in a couple years just keep dreaming baby and sta....heeeeey" she got cut off by Derek's hand to her face by pushing her off from his bed, she sees Derek laughing quietly shake his head...

"God you're weird." he says her.

He gets up off from the bed pointing to the door

"please leave...I was serious about having a shower and going to bed early" until he looks at his alarm clock which showed that it's was already 10:46 pm queue the Derek eye roll "Laura it's 10:47 pm why didn't you stop me from crying before I cried..." He said at nothing he didn't notice she was gone

"geez love you to laur" 

he went to his bathroom to turn the shower strip down and had a shower quickly he gotten out of the shower to dried himself off, he heard a knock at his door. "yeah?" 

The door open is was his mom "are you okay my love..?" She asked him, he nodded at her and putting on his fake smile

"Laura said you just finished." she told him...Derek went all quiet for a second and frown at his mother

"homework?" she asked Derek 

thank the Lord that was his big sister...

"oh that...homework yeah I did, I mean it didn't help that Laura was in here so I manage to get it done...I mostly blocked her out you know what she can get like mom.." using his fake smile at his mom...

"Well okay then...good...then..goodnight sweetheart" she walks up to him and kiss him on his forehead and then smile at her only boy, she turns to walk out of his room "love you." she tells Derek 

" love you too mom." he told her back..

Soon as he put on some sweatpants with no underwear, I mean he likes "free balling" it sometimes.. Doesn't get him wrong but easier was for him...just in case shifts into a wolf, it only happens when he has bad...BAD nightmares so he pulled at his bed cover, tucked himself in and slams head against pillow turning over to his side to stare at his alarm clock...he was too scared to close his eyes he doesn't want to remember happened today....he couldn't understand how and why, all he knows if he'd didn't snap out of he would've killed him...and maybe his friends....

He could've killed him 

Him 

His friend 

His best friend

His MATE 

His gorgeous boy 

HE COULD'VE KILLED STILES

HIS STILES.....


	2. What just happen..?

\-----STILES POV-----

5:56pm

The pack was meeting at the animal clinic trying to plan this "master plan" Derek kept talking about ....'Jesus why was Derek soooo fit' stiles thought as he stared at Derek for little bit he didn't mean he couldn't help it, he started from his hole face then work through to his eyes, to his nose, ears, and then down to his adorable bunny teeth and then around his mouth then to his facial hair....then down to..to his hands 'hmmmm it a shame I can't see hi-' someone called stiles named but as he looks around the room everyone was looking at him...

"Stiles?" 

"Hmmm...yeah..bab-what..?" He asked looking at his friends 'wait who called' 

"You with us" Scott asked  
'With what, who, what, when and why...why is everyone staring me, CRAP SAY SOMETHING, NOOOW!' Stiles clears his throat  
"Ye-yeah...yeah, I'm following." he said looking over at Scott who was shaken his head at stiles and then to Derek....nothing 'really dude nothing no look... No talking..nothing' so stiles just shrugged it off, walked over to Scott who was doing his 'bro are you alright' face at Stiles. he just nodded at Him like he understood what Scott was thinking...

"Okay we going in groups of two." Derek tells everyone 

"Ooo..oo" stiles throw his arm up in the air like he was in school 

"Stil-" Derek got cut off from himself ever before saying stiles name

"Me and Scotty Boy Together, Bros For Life!! du-" he was shocked Derek cut him off normally it was him cutting Derek off but

"No your with me" Derek tells stiles

Stiles just stood there with his mouth wide open, blinking so fast he could've sworn he was about to past out...'wait...whaaaaaaaaat..did he...did he just tell me I'm with him....what..wait...whhat?...okaaay I'm kind of turn on right now...shh..wait' Not realising he still in the middle of the animal clinic mouth wide open until Isaac who was standing across from me, laughing at him and lefted his finger under stiles chin to close stiles mouth He tell stiles  
"Stiles Your Doing it again"..

Stiles whips his head round to Isaac was still blinking fast Isaac just flick him on the forehead  
"Ouch!! That hurt" rubbing his forehead narrowing his eyes at Isaac "your lucky your cute" he tells Isaac who was giving him his best smug smile that Stiles HATE..!

He slowly turn to look at Derek "What d-"  


"What d?....what?" Derek asks him 

"What do you mean..?" and he thought it's time to do his best impression of your man 'wait for his not my man' screw it, "you said" clear his throat.

He put on his Derek's voice and both hand at the ready and finger quote now "No Your With Me..nom nom" end with finger quote....he looked at Derek shyly before it looks like Derek was going say something but Erica beaten it to me..

"Why did you just do an impression of Cookie Monster..?"Erica asked with her confuse eyebrows on her face

"I'm...I'm doing Derek..!!" he Blurted out which he earns a laugh from Erica, Isaac, And Scott

"Dude really" he looks at Scott

"Sorry.."Scott was shaking his head like to say 'hahahaha...no..nope...not funny bro code'

But the weird thing was Derek smiled as in Derek Anthony Hale smiled like actually smiled at that 'oh my god...act cool' he thought, but it was too late the blush was already on his cheeks.....he looked down at the vets table to avoid Derek's 'god damn beautiful eyes' and stared to block out everything out, to be honest, the meeting went by like the flash like does when he planed sexy time with iris...he started to giggle to himself 'what..eww..no..bad stiles'...

"You okay..?" Derek asks him

"Yeah" he looked up at Derek and then looked around the room 'what happened..where's everyone' Derek cuts him off from his thoughts

"Everyone's already gone I said we'll meet them there...are sure you're okay?" Derek asks Stiles..then Derek moved his arm up to stiles arm put his hand on him but stiles moved before Derek touched him 'nope..just nope' stiles thought

"Erm...yeah yeah I'm okay I'm just confused," he tells Derek

"I want you with me because you safe with me, understood" wide-eyed stiles just nodded

"B-but..why, and not Scott," Stiles asked still didn't understand

"Stiles... I just told you, are you even listening to me right now..?" Derek said

"yeah..yeah I'm...Der..i-just...it's just...forget it.. let's just get this over and done with" Stiles Said...

It took them twenty minutes to get to the preserve but this part where they were going to was near when they got together to save Maila from being killed and to turn her back into a human so..by time Derek parked his car he looked over to stiles what look like a lost puppy face 'wait was he staring me?'......'okay wh-'

"Look...I'm sorry." he said

"Sorry for what.."Stiles tried not make himself sound like he was confused but he was, why was Derek apologizing...to him...?

"Look..I-I just...your not weak okay..stiles just..stop thinking like that okay...just..please." Stiles couldn't say anything all but nod 'okay..wait he thinks that I'm thinking that I'm weak?...dude your acting wai-Woah' stiles taking Derek in he was avoiding eye contact with Stiles looking at Stiles then down at his hands and then back up to Stiles 'WAIT A FUCKING A SECOND HE'S NERVOUS..!ohmygod...oh sweet Joseph,Mary and Jesus I'm making Derek Anthony Hale nervous..!wait have I Eyerolled myself into alternate universe where im making derek nervous or somthing.'

"Stiles...?" Derek was looking at stiles with both eyebrows in the air "Are You okay, cuz you haven't said anything...and to be honest, it's starting to freak me out little.." Derek tells Stiles

"Yeah...yes...what?...I just zoned out there for second...sorry" he said

"Look if your no-" Derek started

"Like hell I'm not staying here...Jesus Derek" Stiles open the car door to see Scott standing right next to the car, don't get stiles wrong he loves this boy to pieces he doesn't care if he's is his brother or not but sometimes Scotty can get little 'OTT' when It comes to Stiles..

"Are you okay?" Scott asks

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asks back

Scott lowered his voice a little bit only stiles could hear him

"I heard....what...he said," he tells Stiles

"Dude" he hissed at his brother "look I know you and mom made the pack, to look after me but really dude, you need to stop with the personal bubble overshare...yeah!"

"Sorry..right..your right I need to back down a bit.." He said to stiles

Stiles was about say something back to his brother but the man of his dreams interrupted him

"Right remember the plan..texts only...when one of us finds the witch we text and regroup, then take he or she out...okay?" Derek tells everyone they accepted so did stiles

"Right stiles come on then," he said to stiles moving his in the direction that they were heading

Stiles looked at Derek a second and then back to Scott

"love you" with his hand on Scott's shoulder "love you to, stay safe okay mom going to kill me and him, if anything happens to you okay" Scott, smiles at Stiles, Stiles nodded, Scott pats on him his belly then winks at Stiles then leaving with Isaac...

"right then..Derek." he looks in the direction where Derek went "really" he whines to himself..

Five minutes later stiles finally catches up to Derek also he's looking at his "fine" ass of his 'what oh shut up so sue me...I mean look at him' stiles look around to see if anyone/thing is judging him until he walks into Derek

"Hey are you Surrr....woooah" he said, as he walked into Derek side "what!" he asked "Derek" Derek shush him and pulls him beside a tree "Der" he shush him again "I swear to god if y...mmph" Derek puts his hand over stiles to make him quite

"It's close....okay stay silence..okay?" He asks Stiles nodded "right...text Scott now." He hissed as Derek move away his Hand from stiles mouth to only point one finger at him to tell 'stay there where you're safe', stiles pull out his phone to text Scott 

To Scotty <3

\- Dude...you got my scent right?

\- Yeah why?

\- Okay come quick I think Dereks find the witch!!!!!  
I mean Huuurrrrrryyyyy..!!!!!

\- Okay I'll be there soon...

\- STAY SAFE STILES!!!

Stiles was about text Scott back when he hears a woman laughing he looked up to see Derek just standing 'really dude really'

"Derek" stiles whisper

Nothing

"Derek......Der...derek" hissed at him still nothing no shushing no nothing, okay he was starting freaking stiles out Derek never this quite..

From Scotty <3

\- I'm close...Stay safe bro

\- Okay Hurry something wrong idk what is but hurry!!

"Derek..Scotts on his way...dude" Stiles started to walk slowly to Derek till he was standing in front of Derek face "Der..?" Derek had his eyes closed stiles thought 'really your zone out now really?!?' "Derek" he try's again, that's when Derek claws came out stiles looked down at his hand and sighed in relief

"Oh good you are listening to me...dude I think she's her-" stiles hear the laughing again she was close like really close stiles look round to see if the witch showed herself 

"dude...I think it's time to wofly up....like yesterday" stiles turn to Derek who opens his eyes when stiles turn around

"dude" Stiles sighed

Derek growls at stiles

"Uh...Derek?" He asked earning another growl from Derek

"oh no..."Stiles tried to make him and Derek do 'a circle off' which only works in old Western movies

"Damn it stiles....your life isn't a cowboy film" he whines to himself...

"come on Der-"He said

"STILES" Scott yells, Stiles could see Scott and Isaac in the of his eyes 'thank you' he thought..

"Scott...stay there okay..somethings wrong with Derek...I need you to stay there okay?!" Stiles said to Scott 

"if you don't move, it looks like he wants to kill you stiles. " Isaac said to stiles

"you don't think I know that Isaac" stiles hissed at his best friend, Stiles was starting to take larger steps back till zombie Derek grabbed him by his left arm 

"AAHHHH!!!...SCOTTY!" Stiles screamed

"Isaac No !"Scott shouted at Isaac...

Isaac ran to the two boys too grab Derek's arm that was on stiles arm "LET GO" Isaac growled at Derek but Derek other arm came swing at Isaac which he just ducked just in time, and then that's when Derek came full force on Isaac and letting go of stiles arm, Stiles ran to his brother who had grabbed the hell out of him

"you okay... Are you bleeding...did he hurt you" he asked stiles

"n...no he didn't, Scott it's not him I think it the witch...I think she's done something to him..Scotty don't hurt him.." he tells his brother who which nodded at him  


"I won't" as he said that both them saw what look like Isaac flying through the air and hitting the nearest tree.

"Isaac!!!" Scott shouted

"Go....go and find the others" Scott tell stiles

"Derek!!" Scott shouted Derek who slowly turns around to Scott and stiles but he wasn't looking at Scott he was only looking at stiles

"GO!!" He Shouted at stiles

"What..!!! your fucking kidding me if you think I'm running away to leave you behind..!! Scott!!! okay...okay fight him but don't...DONT HURT HIM OKAY...I'll look after Isaac, and I'll text Allison for backup she's with Erica right??" Scott nodded "okay" 

The next couple of minutes went by like a blur all he remember he was going over to Isaac who was knock out cold that's when Allison and Erica showed up Allison asked him if I was okay, he said yeah but Isaac wasn't, that's when shit hit the roof...Scott roars at Derek to get him to stop but nothing was happening

"I have to go okay, I going to watch you at all time okay...Stiles...stiles look at me" stiles look at Allison

"okay?" She asked him

"yeah go" as he said She left so she could the badass she is...

stiles was to busy looking over Isaac I thought what mom told him what to do if anything bad happens to Scott...so stiles checks Isaac pulse first...good and then his breathing pattern...okay good...he just about look up over at were the others were until someone grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into a tree the same tree were Isaac, knocked out by...his legs were starting to dangling where Isaac was laying knocked out..his shoes barely touching Isaac right hip side...

"D--Der--Derrick" stiles try to speak but he could cuz 'damn werewolf strength' he was losing oxygen quick he could feel his face starting to burn and lungs were hurting and he could feel his eyes starting to water up....

"DEREK!!!" Allison shouted 

"De...?" Stiles gasped 

Allison lets go of her sting to her bow an arrow fly's through the air landing into Derek's left thigh...Derek just look her and growled at her then took the arrow out within the millisecond of letting go of stiles who was coughing and gasping for air

But Derek grabbed him again

"dude come on" Stiles gasped

Derek placed his left arm under stiles chin, and raising his right arm up to air to kill stiles...

"No no no no..." Stiles whispered close his eyes 'crap I'm going to get killed the boy that I love for how long!!??' It felt like a lifetime for stiles, to hearing his heart beating so fast He thought he was about to have a heart attack 'crap my old man outlives me and HE HAS THE HEART PROBLEMS!!' he thought.

"DEREK!!!" Allison shouted again 

Stiles open one eye to see what hell was going on to only see Derek standing there... still.

stiles was begging him to not do, whatever it was he was going to him...that when stiles could feel Derek's arm pull away a bit he looked into Derek's eyes, it looks liked they were slowly going to back normal eye colour which was a good sign right...right 

"DEREK LET HIM GO" Allison shout again 

Derek's eyebrows move into frown 'wait' stiles thought 

"Der?

"DEREK DON'T DO THIS......Derek. I know you can hear me let him go..okay!!"Allison said..

Stiles waved at Allison to tell her to stop he could see In corner of eye she nodded okay, but Stiles was still scared shitless but still looking for Derek....his Derek 

"Der" stiles whispered 

Derek moved his head round to see his hand in the air, he smiled like he hasn't seen his arm before then down at Isaac he was...shocked.

ally called his name he looks around pretty fast 'I'm surprised he didn't give's himself whiplash' stiles thought, he sees Scott and Erica on the ground eyebrows were frowning low

"D-d" then he turns to see stiles

"Der..?" Stiles asked

His mouth and eye were wide in shocked he slowly started to walk away from stiles 

"Derek...wait." Allison told him before you know it he turns around and ran fast as he could.

"DEREK WAITT!!!" Stiles shouted

he tried to get up but he was to weak because well..well he was you know 'duh I was almost murder by the boy I love and wanna spend the rest of my life with' stiles wait a minute or two then started to get up again so he got off from Isaac's legs and start to walk towards where Derek ran off to but Allison already in front him 

"What are doing..?" She asked

"I...I was...just-just..goin-" Allison cut him off waving her hand in air 

"your kidding right....no stiles just..don't let him be okay..?look Isaac coming to Scott asking for you go.." she tells him so he walks slowly over his brother who looks at him weirdly Scott pull him into a tight hug then put his forehead on to stiles 

"Stop Frowning.." Scott says to him

"God I love you okay...just...just don't die on me okay mom and dad would've gone nuts especially dad he would have to...Ouch!!" Stiles punch Scott in ribs 

"OH GOOD...you felt that then?" He asked Scott

"what was that for" Scott rubbing his side

"that!!!...that was.....that was for telling me to run away like HELL IM GOING TO THAT MISTER.!! Leaving you to die or...or leaving Isaac or Der-DEREK!! Jesus Scott" stiles look at brother

"sorry I love you too...just don't tell me to run away ever again okay?" Scott nodded at stiles "guess we have to go back home then" Scott nodded again which made stiles sigh out loud, the pack got back to their cars and Stiles realize Derek's car was their stiles look around to see if Der-

" he's not coming..." Scott said out of the blue, Stiles did his sad smile at Scott and nodded..

everyone said their goodbyes to each other...Erica gives stiles the biggest hug ever had from her as well a kiss on the cheek..

Allison hug him and asked if was okay, he didn't answer her...  
Lydia just smile and pat him on his shoulder, Boyd just waved at him which was good thing in stiles eyes and last but not lest Isaac....his scarf-loving best friend who out of the blue bears hug him and says he was sorry and he was okay...'wait why was Isaac sorry?' Stiles thought 

The boys were getting into stiles jeep when Scott notice stiles shaking like a leaf "hey......hey" he takes his hand he before he could do anything the pain came quickly from stiles so stiles moved is hand fast out of Scott's

"hey..your in-" Scott started

"I'm okay" stiles lied

"No..no you-" Scott tried

"I SAID I WAS FINE" he shouts at his brother "can we...just-just go Ho-home.."

"Okay...only if you let me drive" Scott asked

"Fine" stiles said thats when he zoned out from Scott he was starting to think about one thing after another...about the witch and then Derek like why would the witch make Derek go after him and why didn't he see her, he's mean he hear her laughing and the second time was close he could've sworn he felt her....he was starting to worried about Derek, was he okay, was he hurt, did he get kidnapped by the witch or some asshole hunters...he thought he should text him and then call him 

He didn't notice that Scott and himself was at home he got out of his jeep and walk through the front door and blanking Scott to walk upstairs to go to his room that when he looked at the time on phone said 8:53pm which felt weird to stiles but it didn't bother him so text Derek to where he was and to see if he was okay

Scott knock on his door saying something to him but Stiles wasn't listening 

To Der Bear <3

\- Hey...it me...stiles text me back yeah?

'Of Course, he knows it's you idiot' he thought to himself

\- I'm okay Derek...

\- look I know you're scared...just text me back okay...

I'm fine you didn't hurt me...Derek?

\- Derek..?

\- you there..?

\- are....are you okay please text me back

\- Der?

\- Derek please !!!

\- Derek ?!?

\- Derek? Are You there?

\- Look I know what it looked like...it's okay I'm okay just...*sigh* just text me please

\- Derek !!!!!

\- I'm at home okay...mom and dad are working late tonight, I think Scott has gone for shower idk I zoned out on him in the car....please let know you're okay!?

\- Derek, please talk to me !!

-TAAAAALLLKKK TO MEEEEEE !!!!!!!!

\- where are you?....are you safe? Are you okay?

\- Derek.....

\- Derek is like the eighteenth text now...! You're starting to scare me now..

'Okay okay he always texts me back by the third or fourth text but really...god if he's dead...oh god...' Stiles was starting to panic....

\- oh god, your dead aren't you...?? Oh god, I'm texting dead guy oooooh my god there were things wanna to do with you and tell you things as well...Jesus I knew should 've gone after you...YOU IDOIT WHY!! WHY DID YOU JUST RAN OFF ??...AND NOW YOUR DEAD OH MY GOD...I think I'm going be...

Stiles ran to bathroom lucky Scott wasn't in there, he locked himself in there and thrown up in the toilet...

*RING* *RING* Heeey it's drunk Derrick *giggle* *hiccups* please leave message after th-*BEEEE*

"Der..I threw up....oh....it's me...'duh'...look what happened today wasn't your fault okay.....okay...I just wanted to tell you something.. I...Derek..I..." He lets out sigh "Derek I.." was this it was the way he was going tell Derek that he was in love him?!?....

"Der...i...i..I'm okay, I'm fine you didn't hurt me, okay but I'm really really tired so I'm going to sleep, and if you are dead then I see on the other side...Kay..bye....bye-bye" stiles hangs up his phone and puts on the side table next his bed 'how did he get to his bed so quickly weird' he realized...

A couple of minutes later his phone buzzed which scared him shitless he almost fell off his bed he picks his phone up to see text from Laura.....he open it fast he felt the whole world was going back to normal 

From Laura McSexy

-Derek's home...his fine...his a bit weirded out....he just needs time...and I know what happened Allison texted me...you okay? Xxx

Stiles didn't text Laura back he just fell asleep pretty quick... But he only had one thought in his head at that time reading Laura's text 'thank you, Jesus...Thank you'


	3. Stupid school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...spelling mistakes and everything under the sun...I'm a rusher okay I rush things hahahahahaha but I'm starting to Take time on these chapters...
> 
> if I was you re-read the story just in case I add or changed anything in the chapters I'm sorry

Derek got woken up by someone in his room munching on something...he turned his head and opening one eye to see Cora in his room and eating his apple that he was saving for today...'ugh I hate her..' He thought

"What are you doing.." He mumbled to her

"Waiting for you duh." Cora told him

"Why..?" He asked

"Mom said you got to take me to stupid school and your my ride home too." She said

"It's too early Cora, Why...why can't you get the bus..?" He asked her and groaned 

She scoffed at her brother "please..you and I both know I don't do school buses" 

Derek was going to answer back, but Cora cut him off "what happened yesterday and why is stiles.....well being stiles..?" she asked her brother

"What.." he asked "nothing happened and why are you talking about stiles for..?"

"because I looked at your phone.." She told Derek 

"COORAAA...!!!" He shouted at her "what I've told you..." He asked Cora 

"not to go through your stuff." she said "but mom told me to wake you up and I...i come in here to wake you up when I saw a hold in your jeans, I didn't know what happened yesterday...I texted Scott and stiles but Scott said nothing happened and stiles always text me back but he didn't but both of them always tell me everything, I..I just know something going on Derek and I'm worried, why would stiles think you dead or gotten kidnapped by hunters...?" She asked her big brother.

"I Don't know Cora...nothing happened everything's fine.." He told Cora " and don't worry your pretty little head....okay"

"Bu--but" she stuttered at her brother 

"Okay...?" He told her

"Okay" she repeated 

"Good..go downstairs and wait for me I'll be ready in 10 Kay..?" Derek said 

Cora nodded at Derek when she left his room Derek gotten up out of his bed pulled blinds up to let the morning Ray's in through his bedroom windows, he yawn and itched the back of his head and went to his bathroom to shower...  
After Derek's shower, he gotten dressed that's something "normal" he thought...Derek doesn't have anything that remotely fashionable in his closet so he just put on a plain black tee, black fitted skinny jeans, and boots and he made sure he has gotten his best leather jacket that he loves and he was off to "stupid school" that's what Cora called this morning... 

"Cor..? I'm ready, come on!!!" Derek shouted at his little sister who was in the kitchen with Laura "CORA!!!"

"OH MY GOD IM COMING...!!" She shouted back she walking through the hallway where Derek was waiting for her..playing with his car keys 

"Morning Der.." Laura walked beside her baby sister and looking her brother up and down and raising one eyebrow at him "really..?" She asked him 

Derek didn't say anything to Laura and walked out of the house with or without Cora behind him..he yawns again he was so tired, last night was a looong night when he was in bed, he realised he didn't have his car, so he sneaked out of the house to go and get it, by the time he has gotten back home it was almost six in the morning so he parked up on the drive and sneaked back into bedroom he was almost walked into his dad this morning Which meant the worst for him 'bad Derek and grounded Derek'...

He unlocked the car and opened the driver's side when he opens the door a hint stiles drifted to his nose which made his stomach do backflips and his wolf howl happily but Derek didn't act on it because he almost killed stiles yesterday soo.

"Jesus...! Did you let stiles piss in here and something..??!!" Cora said to her brother, he ignored her and started the car and drove off from the drive then to school...

 

\--------- -------------------- ----- ------------------- ----------- ------

 

When Derek and Cora gotten to school Cora gotten a little pissed off from her brother, everytime a good song came on the radio, Cora had to turn it up to max...to sing and dance along to the song but Derek being "Derek buzzkill hale" Cora called him at one point turned the radio off full stop..

"What is wrong with today...you love that song...Derek!!" Cora asked 

"I--I just..I'm feeling too good at the moment soo.." He told her and looked at her. She looked him like she wasn't buying it..he just Eyeroll at both of them gotten out the car, Derek double checked he'd locked his car and turned to see Cora running to the double door of the school front 'Crap she going to speak to stiles and she going find out what happened and..and she's going flip, she loves stiles...crap..' Derek thought to himself, looking around the parking lot he couldn't find stiles car..'weird' he thought again.

Truth be told it was easy when he gotten to his locker quickly and quietly trying not think about yesterday or stiles or even Cora asking questions left, right and center. 'Jesus get yourself together hale'...He thought to himself, he has gotten out the books he needed for today lessons closing his locker door he noticed someone was walking towards him on his left, he looked it was Allison on her own looking sad and nervous...

"He--hey..Der" Allison greeted Derek shyly 

"Hey.." He whispered to her 

"You okay..?" She asked Derek 

"Don't" he told her

"Okay..I just-just wanted to say I'm sorry about the warning shot, I tried to...you know..." She cuts off by the warning bell ringing 

Derek told her quickly "I'm the one should be sorry...I'm sorry for Scott and everyone else and st--stiles.." He whispers stiles name, in the end, he looked down at his shoes feeling sick thinking about stiles and yesterday it makes him so angry at himself...he looked back up at Allison who shyly smiled at him..he started to walk to class but she was walking with him 'Hmm she must have class this way..then..okay" he thought

"Have you heard from him....stiles.?" She asked Derek 

"Yeah last night...he erm texted and left a voicemail I think...I couldn't text him back I--I just couldn't.." He said, he couldn't tell her why...she just look down to the floor and sighed 

"That's why then.." she whispered 

Derek looked at her confused "what do you mean 'that's why then'..what's happened, Alison..?" He asked

"Scott said to everyone he was sick and he couldn't get out of bed this morning...but...I know it's a lie...Derek his a mess, Scott only told me, he heard Stiles crying all night last night he wanted to go comfort him but stiles locked his door and coved his room in mountain ash so...why didn't you texted him back..?" She said looking at Derek confused, she had this face on that Derek didn't know...it looked like she was trying to figure something out...

"I can't...I'm sorry and I'll text him, tell him that I'm so so sorry for what happen I ju-just I don't know what happened yesterday I was fine one minute and the next I have stiles up again a tree about to kill him... just...Just please don't hate me for what I did, I'm so sorry..." Derek cut himself off he could feel himself slowly breaking down trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes..

"We don't hate you...Der we love you okay..? And as for stiles he just needs time okay..? he'll come round you know he will..look I have to go okay see you at lunch sit with us okay..?" She told him and asked he nodded at her 

"Just don't tell Cora please she will hate for good.." Asked his friend..she shyly smiled at him and nodded she continued to walk down the hallway and wave bye at Derek, Derek waved back and smiled 

With three lessons down and a break gone Derek was slowly getting bored he looked at the clock it was telling him there were only 5 minutes left of this lesson was in, all Derek could think about was stiles being a mess 'should've texted and called him back last night...ugh why didn't I, your such a idiot Derek...'he thought to himself.. He drops his pencil and started to pack everything up and stuffing things into his bag, he stopped himself as he thought about stiles crying himself to sleep 'I did that to stiles...I made him cry all night and now his not in school...I should do something..I should' he sighs 'I don't know what to do, his hurt..should I give him time or I should be the men I'm and show how special he is, and tell him about me..' 'Great I'm talking to myself in my head' Derek shaken himself out of his thoughts and then bell rang for lunch 'okay it's time Derek...it's time face the music dude' Derek finish putting everything away and putting his bag over his left shoulder and walked out of the classroom and towards to the school cafeteria...

 

'Okay Der you can do this....just walk in there and say sorry to the guys..come on you can d-' 

"Derek...?" 

He turned to his right to see Jennifer 'fourth popular girl in school, head cheerleader, rich bitch' Blake smiling at him..

"Hey...handsome.." She said to him 

"Hi Jen.." He said back..he control his eye roll he was going to do at her..

"Ca-can I ask you a question..?" She asked

'You just did' he thought but "yeah sure." he said to her 

"Do you wanna.. I don't know maybe wanna hang out sometime maybe go somewhere...movies...that dinner I saw you with your...friends?" She Asked Derek 

'Wait..what..was she asking me out..?" Derek thought to himself "I-- I..err.I" Derek stuttered, he shook his head "Jen I'm sorry...I er..I'm..se--seeing someone.." He lied...she looked upset when Derek said he was seeing someone.."sorry" he apologized 

"Oh..! Okay..no don't be sorry..I-I didn't know you had a girlfriend"...'I didn't and I'm gay' Derek thought..."I'm sorry Derek" she said to Derek 

One of the cheerleaders shouted Jennifer's name she turn around and waved at her friends and look back to Derek again  
"I have to go....I'm sorry again Der....maybe I'll see you around..?" she said

"It's okay..and yeah I'll see you around.." Derek told her but he knew wasn't going see her again, not in the 'mean' way it's just he's was busy with pack stuff and what not, Jennifer shyly smiled at him and turn around and walked to her friends.

Derek inhaled and shook his head 'right' he thought, walking through the cafeteria doors the line was short when he has gotten what he wanted he paid for them...a sandwich and water he got...he thought to himself he wasn't that hungry, to be honest.  
He looked around the cafeteria to Cora laughing at Isaac and Allison shyly waving at him, he walked to the table where his "friends" still thinking that they hate for yesterday...that when they looked up at him, he was started to feel uncomfortable with all of them looking at him like he was a fish out of water or something, Derek walked to the end of the lunch table were Scott was sitting as Derek put sandwich and water down not realising what sandwich he gotten..he looked at Scott who was smiling at him so Derek smiled back with a half smile on his face, he sat down at table to have a Erica staring at him across from him 'fuck' he thought..

"I'm--I'm sorry Erica.." He whispered to her, avoiding her stare he looked at the sandwich what he has gotten 'fuck...it's stiles favourite" he thought to frown at the sandwich then he looked up to see if Erica was staring at him..she wasn't she was talking to Boyd who looked at Derek nodded at him..Isaac was to busy with Cora, Lydia was on her phone texting Jackson no doubt, Allison was reading a book for class or something and Scott...Scott was looking at Derek and then to his sandwich he laughed and shook his head at Derek..

"What..!" Derek asked 

"Nothing...i mean...nothing" he told Derek

Derek sighed at Scott, he opened the sandwich up and took a bite 'this tastes weird..' He thought the sandwich was cheese and cucumber, Derek hated cucumber but he loves pickles which were weird there were legit the same thing right..right....but stiles loves..loves cheese and cucumber sandwiches it makes stiles feels all British like and fancy...which stiles told Derek one point in time together...When Derek finished the first one he looked at Scott 'right time to apologize to him and then to Isaac...do it..do it!!" He though.

"Scott..?" 

"Yeah.." Scott looked at Derek then frown at him "what's wrong..?" He asked the boy

"What.?..nothing..I mean I--I wanted..wanted to erm apologize for for..to you, so here go-" Scott cut Derek off by pulling him to hug  
"Hmmph..!"

"I know..it okay, you don't need to Der.." Scott mumble into Derek's shoulder and rubbing Derek's back up and down when he pulled back to see a confused Derek looking at him.." what.?" He asked

Derek just stared at Scott for a minute or two..that was the first hug he has gotten of Scott he could see Cora behind Scott and Allison looking him and Scott rising her eyebrows at them, he focuses his eyesight back on to Scott who was smiling At Derek 

"Derek?" Scott asked

Derek realized he hasn't said anything yet, he looked around the table and again everyone looking at him...

"I'm sorry..for-for yesterday..you kno-"he whispered to Scott 

"Hey.. I know..it's fine..I'm okay with it, it's Wasn't you Derek you got spelled..it's okay..me and Isaac, Erica is okay well me and Isaac we don't need an apology from but you know Erica..." Scott giggled and looked over at Erica who was looking Derek..she winked and blew a kiss at Derek...Scott looked back at him and laughed "see.." He said..

Derek picked and started to take the first bite of the last sandwich when he took he the second bite of the sandwich he was starting to think about stiles again..

"Maybe you should come round later and see him.." Scott said to Derek 

"I can't.." he said to his friend "I've hurt him...Scott I-I wish I could but I can't..is he...you know...?" He asked 

"He's..well...he's you know..? He's not hurt Derek, he's just angry that you didn't text him back but I heard him leaving a voicemail for you" Scott let a long exhale out "he can get over the top when comes us..to any of us really, but he cares about you more...so" Scott said to Derek but he lowers his voice at the last part..

'Wait does mean by that..?' He thought...He nodded at Scott and picked his bag up off from the floor and slowly getting up from his seat when Isaac looked at him  
"Where you going..?" Isaac asked looking confused at Derek..

"I have to..to erm go.." He said

"What..but you just got here..." Allison said

"I know..but I'm sorry..okay I'm so sorry for everything okay..for-for now and for yesterday..but I have to go.." Derek told his friends 

"Sooo...something did happen yesterday then.." Cora said who was leaning into table looking at her brother and best friend

"Not now cor....okay I'll tell you later..okay," he told his little sister who closed her mouth, smiled and nodded

"Bu-" Derek started 

"Go," Scott told him smiling at Derek like the Cheshire Cat.."Jesus, I didn't know Scott could smile that big...god' Derek thought, he shook/nodded his head at the boy..

Derek said his goodbyes to friends and sister and apologised again for everything when he left the table and started to walk away he had one thing on his mind and that was his boy..he walked out of the cafeteria then down the school hallway to the schools double doors, he knew where he was going and that was going to talk to stiles...


	4. What's that suppose to mean..?

Stiles bounced his leg up and down impatiently, staring blankly at His sketchbook waiting for his hand to move and drawing but he couldn't, he know he should have gone to school "fuck sake stiles, why are you like...why?" He dropped the pencil that he was holding on to his desk and closed his sketchbook 

"I give up...!?!?" He groans 

He thought about texting Scott but Couldn't bring himself to it, he thoughts were starting to wonder off staring at his closed sketchbook, spinning himself in his desk chair until heard a knock at his bedroom door..

"Go away" he mumbled 

Someone knocked at the door again, Stiles got up from where he was and walked over to his door and opened it

"I said Go AWAY..!" He shouted but when opening it no one was there, he frowns at his empty doorway he peaked out of his room and looked down the hallway.

"Hello?" He asked the empty hall way, he heard the knocking again 'wait was someone at the front door' he thought. He started to walk down the hallway and stood on top of the stairs he heard the knocking again but this time the person shout his name.

"STILES!" Derek shouted Derek, knocked again 

"STILES..!!" 

"ITS ME...DEREK...COME ON STILES I KNOW YOUR THERE...!!" Derek shouted 

Stiles started to creepily walking down the stairs 

"STILES....PLEASE.." He shouted 

Stiles was at the bottom of the stairs he could see Derek through the glass of the door he was leaning up against the door, 'How long has he been here.!!' Stiles thought 

"Stiles....stiles..please...let me in.." Derek lower he his voice he knew Stiles was there..

"I-I I just wanted to see you," he said 

"Go away," Stiles said that he saw Derek turn around he was facing the door now

"Stiles!!" He asked 

"Go away, Derek.."Stiles told him

"No..! no! I'm not going anywhere until you've opened this fucking door..." He told stiles "please I need to see you," he said 

"WHY!" Stiles shouted through his door "WHY.ARE...YOU...HERE DEREK, I DONT WANT YOU HERE..!" He shouted again 

"Stttileeess...please" derek groaned 

Stiles was standing in front of his front door looking at Derek through the glass..he sounded worried..why...why was he and does he want to see me stiles thought to himself..

"Please talk to me stiles...I-I--I need to see-see you.." Derek was starting to stutter stiles knew when Derek started to stuttered he was scared or worried or crying which the last part to stiles case he never saw Derek cry..never which was weird for him.

Stiles's hand was slowly working up the door he unlocked the door then put on the Chain on the door and opened it

"Go away, Derek." He said 

"No" Derek told stiles

"Please.." Stiles whispered 

"Jus-just let me see you..then I'll leave okay?" Derek asked..Derek wait a couple of seconds for stiles to show himself 

"Stiles? I know-" Derek got cut off when stiles peaked through the gap so that Derek could see him, he looked down at Derek shoes..

"Fuck...stiles look at you.." Derek whispered 

Don't get stiles wrong he was crying all night last night, he had gotten no sleep what so ever and top of that he was fucking hungry he could eat anything and everything that in his way and yeah he hasn't seen himself in the mirror yet soo..

"There..you've seen me, now please leave" he said 

"No..no..no fucking way I'm leaving now stiles do yo-" Derek started but he got cut off by stiles

"No you understand me...if you don't leave I-I I will call the cops or your mother do you understand Derek" stiles threaten Derek 

"Stiles please...okay..before you cut me off..I'm-I-'m so so so sorry stiles I know what I did and I'm sorry please you don't have to hide away from me, it not going to happen again..okay...okay?" He told stiles looking at stiles red and tired eyes the look on stiles face made Derek skin run cold and his wolf cry.

"I can't," Stiles said, "you can't be here Derek, I don't want you here.." He said 

"Stiles please" 

"Just go away will you, and a" stiles stopped himself 

"And what?" Derek asked 

"And st-stay away from me " stiles said

"What..? No no stiles what's that's suppose to mean stiles..how I can I stay away, I thought we were friend may-" he cut off

"We not." He told Derek 

"What?" Derek asked 

"We not friends..and we never were Derek..just go away and stay the hell from me, I don't want you in my life anymore..not after what happened yesterday Derek..y-you almost killed me, Derek, in front of everyone..my friends, Erica, Allison fucking Isaac, you throw Isaac at tree Derek.." Stiles said 

"I know and I'm sorry for that I'm really I'm please stiles just hear me out okay, I know you're an-" 

"NO..DEREK! STOP I I'm d-done.." He told Derek after he finishes what said to Derek he closed the door and locked it and went back to his room, he didn't look back at the front door he just shut down and blacked out when he got back into his room..and throw himself on his bed and closed his eyes and let the darkness take him and letting it drown Derek's shouting out..

 

\----------- -------------- ------------------------------ ----------------

After all the shouting and banging on the door Derek stopped and walked away from the house to his car along the way he focuses on stiles heartbeat he knew it was steady which means he was asleep or he just let himself shut down for abit..

Derek started the engine to his car and drove back to school, he wasn't going back for the classes he didn't want to see or to speak to anyone he was just going sit and wait for Cora until school finished which was a long time away but for Derek it was good For him to come up of new ways to get stiles talk to him....ten minutes later Derek gotten back to school and parked in the school parking lot and waited for school to finish...

"Okay Der, think of new ways to get stiles talking to you again....ahhh..nope....hmmmmm.....nah" he speaks to himself loudly in his car, he was thinking about going over there to declare his love for stiles..he was going to..to shout from the rooftops and "ugggggghhh...!!!!" Derek groans out loud..

"God Hale you suck at this...whatever this is..." He told himself  
"No wonder-" Derek cut off by his phone ringing 

He picks his phone out from his jean pocket and looked at the screen to see an unknown number on the front of his phone. 

"Hello..?" He said  
Derek could hear breathing on the other end of the phone

"Stiles?" 

Nothing

"Who is this...stiles is that you...?" He asked

Nothing again 

"Look I know your angry but sti-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," said voice on the other end of the phone the same voice started to speak a different language that Derek didn't understand. he was listening to the voice speak to him, he could feel himself slowly zoning out until Cora enters the car....

"Derek!!" She said 

"Hmm..what?" Derek asked and looks at his sister who was staring at him

"I said where the hell have you been..?? And where did you fucked off to at lunch?" She asked her brother. Who was looking at his surroundings and then looked back at his sister 

"Derek?" She said, "are you feeling alright..?" She asked again 

"I don't know" he said 

Cora put her hand on top of his forehead to feel if Derek was feeling okay

"What are you doing...?" He asked Cora who had moved her hand away 

"You feel normal...soo tell where've you been der because your starting to freak me out here.." She said 

Derek look at her with a confused expression on his face

"Derek stop looking at me like I've got three heads or something..." She told her brother 

"I don't know" he said 

"What do you mean you don't know Derek, you've been somewhere," she said then she sniffed him and move away quickly "you've been to see him then...?" She asked 

"What" Derek said 

"Stiles...?" She Slowly asks back 

"I don't know" he whispered to his sister 

"Oooohhh okaaay well clearly you have and...and your acting weird..what happened der?, and if you say you don't know one more time, I will slap you so hard your balls will be able to feel it.." She told her "Derek!!" She said again she looked at him  
"You really don't know do you..?" She asked 

Derek shook his head at Cora "No I don't cor.." He told her

Cora sighed at her brother "okay we're going to go home and tell mom your...your not feeling weird then maybe she call Deaton up, to tell him to come round...he'll have to check you out and then if...IF nothing wrong with you then okay, maybe I have spoken to Stilinski myself then...okay.." She said 

Derek nodded and started the car back up again, pulled out the parking lot and drove back home.

 

\------------------ ------------------ ---------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working a Halloween special which is going to being a two-parter so...
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you are likening the story so far like I said I winging tbh and I hope you enjoy it because....why not hey?? Hahahahahaha 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments I make sure I will answer and if don't I'm sorry... 
> 
> Thank you !!!!x


	5. Halloween Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm early but who cares...really...not me for sure 
> 
> BUUUUUUTTTT
> 
> Happy Halloween...!!!! I hope you have an amazing Halloween where ever you are and whatever you're doing....!
> 
> this day makes the 362 days of the year more bearable for me to be happier...well my birthday, Halloween and then Christmas...haha any loser happy Halloween !!!!! :D 
> 
> Part II WILL BE UP LATER(tomorrow)...xx

When Derek and Cora got home Cora made Derek told their mother that he didn't felt well and he needs her to call Deaton to come check me over, after his mother trade the call to Deaton...Talia was keeping her eyes on Derek and asked Cora what happened today, Cora told nothing but he was acting weird  
Talia nodded and thank her youngest daughter and told Cora to go and study or homework whatever Cora need to do for school.

When Deaton came he check Derek over twice and told Talia and Derek nothing was wrong and he Talia to Derek's room so he could ask Derek a couple of questions which were 'what do you remember about today?', 'and did you speak to Stiles Stilinski?' Which Derek told Deaton that remembers going to school and class and lunch that was it and he doesn't remember anything thing else but doesn't remember he didn't see stiles..did he...Deaton calm the young wolf down and told not too worried about today which Derek made even nervous and worried.

Deaton left the house Derek went downstairs his mother made the dinner but Derek's father was working late and he called them told that he loves him and his sister and to be good for him, dinner was short when Derek finished eating he asked if he could clean up and do the washing up as well, his mother told him he could and smiled at him.

After Derek finished with everything downstairs he ran upstairs to his room and closed his door and went to his bathroom and had shower, he turns the water to the shower, stripped down and step into the shower he wash his hair and then his body but he started to zone out in the shower but he did so he just stood under the hot water, he was watching the water run down arm,hands,his body and down legs and feet...

After about 5 maybe 10 minutes just standing the shower Derek gotten out and walked into his room and put his sweats and a plain tee on. There was mirror in his room he stood in front of it looking at himself but he didn't know why he was looking at himself, to tell the truth, so he turned around facing his bed over to it and pull back the cover on his bed and gotten into it..he closed his eyes and went straight too sleep.

 

\------------------------ ------------------ ------------------ ------------------------- -------- -----------------

 

Stiles got woken up by the next morning by his mom knocking the door to see if was wake.

"Stiles are you wake.?" Melissa asked 

Stiles roll over in his bed look at his alarm clock that told it 7:43 am which she won't know if he getting up/ if he's going to school today...stiles got cut off his thoughts by his mom knocking on his door

"Stiles?" She asked again 

"Yeah..I'm wake.......now" stiles mumbled 

"Okay sweetheart..I just wanted to know if you're coming out for breakfast..?" She asked 

Stiles answered with a silence, he blinked at his clock he rubbed the sleep from his eye and rolled onto his back stared at his ceiling that was covered in glow in the dark stars and planets that he had when he was about eight or seven but he liked looking at them he doesn't know why but does...stiles yawned peeled himself from his bed sheets and gotten up from his bed and stretched himself and drawn back his curtains to let the sun in..and let a sigh he thought to himself he should go to school today and avoid Derek at all costs and again he got cut off by his thoughts by someone fucking knocking his DOOR..!!

"What!!" He shouted 

"Don't what me boy" 

Shit it was his dad...'fuck' he thought 

"Shit...sorry...sorry dad I don't know it was you..."told his dad who was on the other side of his door 

"Yeah...yeah kiddo, mom wants to know if you're up for pancakes with chocolate chips..?" He asked stiles 

"Errrrrr....yeah..yes..yeah okay...I-I bee- I'll be down in abit.." He his dad 

He heard his dad away from his room 'fuck I gonna clean up shit pit and clean myself or else' he thought so clean his room until it was half clean and clean mountain ash away from his door and open his door and one his windows to let in fresh air...

Stiles walked to the bathroom to find the door closed so he waited a couple minutes late Scott came out looking at his brother confusedly which made stiles look around the hallway 

"Whaaaat...?" He asked Scott

Scott shooked his head "not-nothing.....your out..." He said 

Stiles sadly smiled at Scott and clear his throat "err...yeah" 

"Can..can I--I-I erm.." Scott sturttered 

"Come here" stiles open arm wide and wait for Scott to accept the hug..but stiles pull into the hug and hold him tight "'m'sorry" he mumbled into his brother shoulder..he pulled back from and looked at him and down to their feet 

"I'm sorry for yesterday and for--for" stiles rubbed the back of his neck "foooorrr overreacting and going to school and for everything and making you worried and for blocking you out I mean I scared if it happened again I mean first Derek then maybe...maybe you I--I-I don't know.."stiles rushed out, he looked up back at to Scott who was smiling at him 

"I know...do you know how bad I wanted to kick that door down and cuddle the shit out of you, I heard you crying all night.."Scott said 

"I'm sorry for that... I me-" stiles got cut off by Scott pulling him in for hug again 

"Don't...just don't okay" Scott mumbled "I get it okay"

Stiles nodded into Scott's neck when Scott pulled back he smiled at stiles and told hurt up downstairs because he'll eat all the pancake without stiles...stiles don't you dare if his willing put their brotherhood the line which made Scott laugh.

After stiles had a shower and gotten dressed he chosen something "basic" what stiles thought which was his NASA 'Van Gogh' tee with his blue plaid shirt and black skin keys with red converse "basic" stiles though, he made sure he had everything really in his backpack...'books...check, pencil and pens....check, sketchbook.....check' stiles thought to himself..he pick bag up and thrown it over his shoulder and ran downstairs and putting it next to the front door..

"There he is...!" His dad said "you feeling okay today kiddo" John asked his son 

Stiles nodded and smiled

"Yeah" he told his dad 

Stiles at the table and narrowed his eyes at brother and then to his dad and then Melissa.."I told the have to wait for you..." she smiled at stiles 

"Thanks, mom...your the best." Stiles said and sit down at the table and dug into the pancakes and moans happily

"There you go, someone's back to normal" John said 

The boys scoffed at their father and then looked at each weirdly..

"Ooh I forgot Jennifer Blake is throwing a Halloween party tomorrow and she asked if you were going..?" He told/asked stiles 

"What?" Stiles said 

"Tomorrow? John said "but tomorrow is a school night boys." John said stiles nodded when their dad said that 

"Yeah what he said and--and what...?" Stiles didn't mean sound to confuse but he was Jennifer Blake asked Scott to see if he as in stiles was going her Halloween party....

"I know, and all so the schools know which they were cool about it and yeah she invited us...I mean you, me and everyone..." Scott told his family 

"Everybody" stiles shouted with mouth full of pancakes in his mouth 

"Yeah everyone...us...our friends and everyone in the school...soo" Scott said 

"Well that amazing..!! Right John...sweetheart??" Melissa looked to her husband Who was looking at both of the boys Scott was shyly smiling and stiles...well being stiles as anyways confused and weird but that didn't matter to John or Melissa they loved their boys..

"Yeah." John said which made stiles give himself whiplash and grabbed the back of his neck 

"I'M SORRY...WHAT?!?!?" Stiles shouted at his dad "your..your letting us go out on a-a-a school night on Hal--Halloween with weirdos and drunk and...." Stiles cut off from his dad waving his hand about 

"You should go...both of you..and you don't.get.to.drunk understand," he said and pointing at stiles for the last bit 

"Yeeeessss" Scott threw his arm in the air "thanks, dad!!" He said and smiled at John  
On the other hand 

"No...nope..I'm not going no way...nope...no," Stiles said shaking his head 

"Dude come on...it will do you good" Scott said 

"Nooooooooo I'm not goooooing...!!" Stiles told his brother

Stiles stop shanking his head looked to his dad then to his mom and then to Scott who was doing his famous puppy dog face, batting his eyelashes at stiles and pouted as well at stiles..

"Dude" Scott said "pleeeeeeaaaaaaasee..for me..."he said 

Stiles groaned loudly "FINE...BUT IM NOT DRESSING UP!!!" Stiles shouted Which Scott give him his 'scottysmile' 

"Fine by me.." Scott said, "oh but you're going love what the others are doing..." He told stiles  
"Okay get this Lydia is dressing up as drumroll," Scott said to stiles and both of them drummed their hands on the kitchen table..then stop and Scott looked at stiles "Jessica....rabbit.." He told his brother which made stiles mouth drop because only Lydia can outdo everyone on Halloween...Scott laughed at him "yeah..dude..but I'm done yet" he said 

"What can top that...?" Stiles asked 

"Jackson.....is.....going.....as...roger....the....rabbit....duuuuuuudde!!" Scott told stiles who just burst out laughing so Scott join in to..

After both calm down from imaging Jackson as Roger the rabbit..

"Really..like really really??" Stiles asked Scott who nodded stiles started back up laughing again which made their father smile at stiles but he told them he had to go to work..

"Right that me off then....boys?" John said the boys both looked at him "I've got late one on tonight so be good today..school..for your mother and at the party...okay?" He asked them, both of them nodded at their father "right then I see you two tomorrow." He said kissing both of them on top of their head and he made his way to Melissa and kiss her on lips "I'll call you later.." he told his wife who had smiled and kissed him back...John said his goodbyes to his family and left the Melissa said she going to go upstairs to ready for work so she went and did that...

"You ready?" Scott asked stiles, he nodded 

Stiles let out the biggest sigh out "yeah...I'm ready bro" and smiled 

When finished their breakfast both put their plates in the sink and shouted bye to Melissa,s stiles grabbed his bag up and opened the front and awkwardly ran to his jeep he waited for Scott to come who had jumped into the car and smiled, after a couple minute later both arrived at the school both of them were sitting the jeep stiles was spacing out when Scott cut him off from his thoughts..

"You okay..?" He Asked

Stiles nodded his head and gotten out of the jeep Scott follow seconds later his locked his jeep, Scott join him from the other side from the car Scott smiled at him stiles took a deep breath and started to walk slowly to the entrance of the school until stiles see Cora and Isaac waiting for them..

"Heeeeyyyy!!" Cora shouted, "there's my baby..!" She shouted again and smiled at Stiles who had smiled back at her 

"Heeey cor," he said he looked Isaac who looked happy see to him..of course, he did stiles bet that he missed him even tho is only one, but still that why Isaac is stiles favorite well third.....Derek first then Scott but stiles he would change that but he couldn't bring himself to think about that...

"Hey Isaac" stiles pulled Isaac into a hug "I missed you," he told the werewolf 

"So did I..like a lot," Isaac told stiles who chuckled at Isaac 

"Soooo did you tell him about tonight..?" Cora asked Scott who nodded at her 

"Soo your coming right...tell me your coming..?" She asked stiles 

"Yes Cora I'm coming" stiles deadpan at her

"Cool...what you dressing as..?" She asked 

"Ahhhhhmmmmmm....myself" stiles said 

"What no...no no no oh no Stilinski you're dressing up, I mean if I'm dressing up as a zombie bride and Isaac going British spy and his going pirate wolf thingy and you...you have to dress up..." She told stiles 

"Wolf pirate really..." he asked his brother who shrugged at him 

"Yeah a wolf pirate" Cora said and then pointed at herself "zombie bride" then pointed at Isaac "British spy" and then pointed back at stiles "you.dress.up.all.else" she said then with saying anything else she left the boys to themselves..

"Someone woke on the wrong wolf den this morning," Stiles said Isaac scoffed at stiles remark.

The boys walked to stiles locker and talked about what stiles could be for the party which made stiles he wanted to kill himself..

"I'll just put glasses and say I'm a hipster or something," he told the boys 

"Ooooh how very halloweenie of you stiles," Isaac said 

"Dude" Scott said 

Stiles open and then closed his mouth to say something to them but the warning bell went Isaac told he had maths which on the other side of the school, he said his goodbye and told to see them at lunch and left..

"Greeaaaaat Harris time," Stiles said to brother who had laughed at him 

"Come on bro," Scott said and pulled stiles to Harris' classroom..

 

\---------------- --------------- ------------- ---------------- -------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave kudos if want to...I'm not making you soooo 
> 
> Enjoy :3


	6. Halloween Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get hard for stiles......
> 
>  
> 
> Waaaait....no no nope stop it you...Yes, you*points to you*....ya nasty!! K

Stiles thought it's was going to be hard for today but to tell you truth it's was easy...like really easy, when he had to go to his classes which flew by and lunch He'd it was going to be awkward so he told Scott and other he had to catch up on homework so he went to the library he seat there alone until Erica came and pissed him off..

She didn't say anything she kept looking at him with smug smile and her...her fucking eyebrows wiggle like they had their own mind or something but Stiles had it with her When she burst a bubble gum at him..

"Can.you.stop.that" he hissed at her

She shooked her head at him with her smug smile and one eyebrow raised 

"What" he asked

She looked at him blinked and then continue to chew her gum and blow out another bubble..

Stiles could feel his face twitch and burn up cus he was starting to get angry at her because she wasn't talking to him.

"WHAT!!" Stiles shouted at her which caused everyone in the library turn to look them and someone shushed him

"Oh shush yourself bitch..." he said 

Erica laughed at him and Finally, she said something which thrown stiles off

"You love him don't you...?" She said 

Stiles groaned at her 'this bitch' he thought

"Really....that's what you're going with....for past ten minutes of chewing and staring at me....that what you're going with...hmm," he asked her

Erica smiled and nodded 

"Fine" he said 

She raised her left eyebrow again at stiles, which made groan again 

"Ugh...fine....ye--yeah..okay yeah I'm in love him...better?!" He hissed 

"Now you say that..yeah I'm...stiles thank you..no seriously thank you" she winked at him and gotten up from where she was sitting and walked out of the library without looking back at stiles..

Stiles blinked in confusion 'what the fuck did she mean about that...!!!' He thought to himself..

 

\--------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------------------

After what happened with Erica in the library and the rest of the school day was good to him, stiles wait for Scott at his jeep, he saw is brother kissed Allison on the cheek and said goodbye he could see the sad smile him Scott's face 'fuck have they broken up' he thought..when Scott got to stiles he smiled at him and headed into the jeep so stiles jump in and hooked phone to the radio and put on of his playlist on Spotify, which cheered Scott up a little bit so both of them sang their hearts out..

When both of them gotten home..they were alone cus dad had a double and mum left a note saying to be good and the leftovers in the fridge, Scott microwave the leftovers and both talked about their Scott didn't mention Derek which made stiles secretly sad but he has gotten over it, when they finished the dinner stiles said he'll do the washing up and Scott went upstairs to get ready for the party..

Stiles groaned to himself and thought 'fuck forgot about that...'

When stiles walked into his room he thought he'll go as Clark Kent...superman I mean he has a superman tee somewhere in his closeted but he didn't know where...

Couple minutes later and a mountain of clothes on his floor and bed Stiles find the tee which made fisted pump the air, he grabbed his glasses, a white dress shirt and dress pants, some colourful sock and his favourite pair loafers he thought something was missing but he needed a shower, after he gotten a shower he gotten dressed and shouted Scott to check him out..

"BRO!!" stiles shouted Scott 

"YEAH!" Scott shouted 

"WHY ARE YO...Never mind come here.." He said 

Scott came into his room and his mouth flu open..

"Dude!!...you look hot !! Scott told his brother who was looking at him weirdly "dude" 

"Scotty Check..your face....and really you think.."Stiles asked still looking at himself and turn himself to check out his butt..and hm "I feel like something is missing..." he said 

Scott cocked his head to the side and walked out of Stiles's room which made stiles turn around to face his bedroom door he was about say something but Scott came in and thrown summit at stiles which missed he looked down at the floor...

"Braces.." He said Scott grin and nodded 

"Put them on.."Scott said stiles looked back up a Scott "what..?" He asked his brother "you need help don't you..?" He said Stiles nodded at Scott 

When finished helping stiles with the braces which wasn't rocket science stiles thought and stiles helped put face paint on Scott's face. Both of them stood in front of stiles mirror...Scott smiled at look at stiles in the mirror

"Weeeell.." He said looking at stiles 

Stiles sighed 'fuck he was right I look hot..the fuck he thought "Fuck.." stiles weakly said which made Scott giggled 

"And I think you're going to turn Derek on abit to be honest.." Scott said

That was the first time that Scott said his name today.

"What's he's going as..?" Stiles asked

Scott shrugged "Don't know.." Scott said "Cora didn't say" 

Stiles sighed 

"Feel like I messed up Scotty telling him to do one..you know?" He said 

"You have bro...I know it hard for you..you know being in love with him and what's happened the past couple of days...I think he'll be happy..no he'll be fucking screaming with happiness to see you..and besides he might fall in love with you, who knows." Scott said to stiles 

"Your telling I can make Derek hale realize he might be gay or bi..by looking like this," he said Scott grinned again and nodded 

Stiles sighted again "Fine... let's get this shit show on the road...yeah?" He said Scott patted his back..

When both of them left a note for their parents and locked the doors to the house white Scott calling a taxi as well, which will be there in the next couple minutes when both of them waited outside for the cab 

"Keep an eye on me...tonight just in case thing go wrong when I speak to him..yeah?"Stiles asked Scott 

"Sure bubby..you know I will" Scott reassured stiles.

 

\-------------------- ----------------------------------- -------------------------------- -----------------------------

 

When the cab drop them at Jennifer's house the party was in full swing, people parting outside and in the music up to the mix stiles couldn't hear himself think, Scott, patted him on the back.

"Sheell we Clark.." Scott asked 

Stiles let out a breath that didn't know he was holding in "Yeah...I mean ar matey.." He said and laughed nervously 

Jennifer's house was bigger then the hales like twices bigger made stiles nervous weirdly he didn't know why, with both of them standing in the front hallway a lot of people were around a couple on the stairs, stiles looked at the inside of the house it looked liked the front room and dinning room was open planed and kitchen was linked to the dinning by an archway it looks like everyone was dancing in the living room/dinning stiles thought no wonder people were outside this place is fucking crowded..

Stiles cut off from his thoughts by someone wolf-whistle at him he turns round to come face to face Catwoman herself grinning at him

"WOOOOOOOOWWW.....OOOOO BAABY...DAAAAMMMN" Erica shouted 

"Baby you look...FIINE..oo" she told stiles which made never more nervous thanks, Erica he thought

"Thanks." he said and shyly smiled and made Erica raised her eyebrow at him

"Ooooo no..no way...your not hiding away mister..." She told stiles looking over Scott 

"Bro it's going be okay.." Scott said 

"Look why don't I get some beers..yeah?... The girls are dancing in their" she said and pointed at the living which Scott left Stiles stood in the main hallway alone.

'Okay let's do this' stiles thought to himself he walked to the doorway of the living room, he could see his half his friend dancing and Scott and Allison talk/dancing. Lydia and Cora looked amazing stiles thought Cora looked fuck crazy with her makeup, the dress was covered in fake blood and looked like it went through grinder or something and Lydia look legit like Jessica rabbit she was wearing the classic cocktail dress, her hair was styled she was wearing the 'Mrs rabbit' red lipstick..and Allison looked amazing as well she was pirate just like Scott well without the wolf part 'eye roll' stiles thought..

Stiles was living off the energy of people dancing and laughing and the music wasn't bad which was a "awesome points" still stand in the door was of the living looked around to see anyone else he knew until something catches his eyes, he fully looking at two people the guy was dressed up in tuxedo and girls was something like a ghost or something both of them were making out which was hard for him to tell he thought 'at least someone-' the guys move so the light hits him in the face...

 

it was Derek kissing Jennifer....

Stiles looked at them a little longer as normal until Derek pull away from Jennifer who looked around and saw stiles straightway and smiled at him wickedly and pulls Derek back into their make-out session..

Stiles could feel like he was about to explode, he was sweating buckets and his heart was racing and beating really loud in his ears he thought he had to move and get out of this hell hole..he walked Scott who was dancing with the girl were catcalling at stiles but Scott couldn't hear stiles over the loud music, so stiles pointed at himself and show two fingers and the used his thumb and pointed to the door...

Scott's eye widened it looked like he was about say something but stiles turned around and walked the room but he looked back at Derek who was on his own, Derek looked up from his beer and saw stiles in the doorway. he looked up and down at stiles he smiled and before he straightens himself up stiles ran past Isaac and out of the house and ran down the streets until he stops a couple doors down away from Jennifer's.

Stiles's knees were buckling, he hit himself onto the cold path his heart racing and feeling sick. Stiles tried to calm himself down but he couldn't he felt his arms shake and then his whole body begin to shake, something was wrong he thought he swore he could feel the ground shake with him, he could screaming and car alarm going off Stiles tried to count to ten in head and but he couldn't his mind was on Derek and Jennifer, he didn't know about the two and what was Erica on about to in the library, he has gotten up a little bit until fall down on the floor and everything went black..

 

Stiles blacked out in the middle of street..


	7. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter....
> 
> Enjoy <3

*Couple minutes early..*

When stiles told Scott He was going outside, Scott thought that he should go and check on him that's when he'd walked into Isaac who had come to Scott to asked if Stiles was okay. Scott said he was going to check on him and Isaac said he was going to tell the others Scott nodded and thank him.

When Scott outside to look for stiles he looked around the front of the house and shouted stiles but someone shouted Scotts name he turns to Derek looking confused and worried 

"Hey is everything okay...?" Derek asked 

"Yeah w-why?" Scott asked back 

"Your lying" Derek said "look...I know I freaked him out but I'm worried he rushed out of the house like that..so what going on Scott" he worriedly asked 

"Wh--" Scott sighed "I don't know, he was fine one minute and the next he just freaked and left." Scott said 

"So he's not out here." Derek asked and looked around the front yard he see stiles

"No he-he" Scott started to say but something court his eye it was stiles glasses Scott pick them up at looked Derek he was going say something but the earth was shaking and everything was going off, people were screaming and car alarms were going off in their ears, he kept his eyes on Derek and then saw the pack coming out of the house Cora screaming Derek name, the brother and sister grabbed on to each other. The ground was going crazy it was weird beacon hills doesn't have earthquakes Scott was going the pack to get to cover until it just stopped..

"Okay what the fuck was that..?" Erica said others agreed with her 

"Yeah..seens when did we get earthquakes..." Cora asked

"I don't know, but Stiles is out here somewhere an-and w-what if his hurt or-or something.." Derek said he was looking at Scott who eye went wide..

Scott panicked

"STILES!!" He shouted "STILES...WHERE ARE YOU!!" He shouted again 

"I'm sure he's okay Scott" Allison tried to calm Scott down 

Scott ran down the drive and looked left and then right down the street and then back to left, Scott could see someone on the floor down the street...he started to walk then ran toward the body he felt his whole world stop 

"No no no no....STILES!" He shouted when he has gotten to stiles he was passed out when Scott touched stiles, Scott flew back from him.

"What's wrong..is he okay..he's okay right...Scott...Scott!" Derek asked Scott didn't say anything "Scott!" Derek hissed at him 

"He--he's cold.." He said 

"Well warm him up then.."Erica said 

"No...he--his stone cold, Erica." Scott said to her then something hit him "oh no no no..." Scott grabbed stiles by the shoulders and scream at his brother "STILES!!...STILES....come on...come on...I'm here okay...yo--you need to wake up okay...WAKE UP!!!" Scott shouted "STILES!!" Scott was going shout his name again until stiles gasped for air Scott felt the whole world to move again, Scott pulled him into a hug 

"Sco-"stiles weakly said and got cut off from he brother hugging him

"It's okay I'm here, your okay..I'm here stiles" Scott whispered to stiles 

"Scott.."stiles quietly said 

"It's okay..your ok-" Scott said and when he pulled back to see stiles face, stiles eyes were blue their fucking BLUE...he look at the other all of them were in shock or something, he looked at Derek who just as shock as everyone else. Scott could hear stiles heart start to race his realised he took his hands off stiles.

"Scott I can't...why..I can't see...SCOTT!!" Stiles said and shouted Scott name at the end 

"I'm here..its okay bro, I've got you...You're okay I've got you come on we going to get you to Deatons okay.." He said and grabbed Stiles arm and waist and slowly pulling him up..

"Why can't I see.." he asked when Scott pulled back to see stiles eyes, Scott knew he had to be calm for his brother cuz if Scott freaks and then stiles freaks...

Derek cleared his throat and when everyone else was looking at stiles confused and scared..scared because of his eyes were light blue and not the colour that omegas eyes they were like the sky blue.. 

"Your going to be okay stiles.." Derek said which made stiles look around and whispered to Scott to tell Derek to go away which Derek hear first and for most, he looked at Scott who sad smile at him Derek frown at him and shooked his head..

"Okay..Allison your car is here...right?" Scott asked she nodded 

"Yeah" she said weakly 

"Okay..okay everyone meets us at Deatons and....and we go from there.." Scott said and everyone nodded 

"Come on..this way...your okay I've got you..don't be scared..okay we going find out what happened to you okay.." He told stiles who whispered okay back at him..


	8. Errrr...what's up doc..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late I know I've been working on the story and I making sure it good so I'm going through it changing spelling mistakes and what not 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy...!! :3

It took them 5 minutes to get to the animal clinic, Scott told Allison to drive and also who was driving fast so she did and she was taking short cuts to avoid traffic. with Allison, Scott and stiles in the car and as well as Derek who was in the passager side who kept looking at stiles every millisecond...Scott was reassuring and calming stiles down but his eye were still blue Derek kept looking at Scott who making sure that Derek wasn't going to speak, every time Derek tried to speak or grab stiles but Scott looked at him and shook his head at Derek, Derek knows Scott wasn't angry at him he was telling Derek not do anything stupid because if he does, stiles would freak the fucking out and god knows what will happen next also their in freaking car so no..

When they got to the clinic Scott flew out of Allison's car and ran to the other side of the car, he opens the door and grabbed stiles by the hand and slowly pulled him out of the car..

"Okay...careful bubby, I've got you...slowly" Scott said to Stiles who slowly gotten out of the car he one hand holding Scott and the other waving round in the air..

"Scotty..."stiles whispered at Scott 

"I've got you... it's going to be okay." Scott said to him

"Scotty..I'm blind and I don't know why and I'm gonna need some help here.." He said next minute stiles standing on the ground and the next someone was giving him a piggyback 

"There..better?" Scott asked 

"Yeah.." Stiles said 

Stiles could feel the wind blowing in his face and hears a bell ring and Deaton humming to himself and...

"Ahh Scott what can I help you with.."Deaton asked stiles wave his right arm in the air 

"I'm blind...doc...so help" he said 

"Are you sure stiles?" Deaton said stiles felt Scotts head shake 

"Why are you shaking your head...?" Stiles asking his brother 

"Err...should we go through yeah..yeah." Scott said stiles thought was Scott nervous or is he hiding something..

"Aah yes, come through.." Deaton said 

Scott carried stiles through to the op room, Stiles felt Scott spin around it felted like he gotten whiplash and then he feels cold hard table under him bum..

"Riiiiggght" Deaton exhaled "I'm going need to be alone with mister Stilinski soo everyone out." Deaton said to the pack

Stiles couldn't see anything when Deaton was what he was doing "okay stiles look to the left....good...now to the right..good" stiles was looking around..'nope still can't see' he thought so he sighed

"Soo tell me what do you remember." Deaton asked him so stiles told Deaton what happened meanwhile pack was waiting outside in the reception. Allison and the girls were sitting down on the chairs and the boys were standing Boyd was by Ericas side and Isaac was in between Cora and Allison, Allison hold hands with Lydia, Scott was standing next to the door looking through the door watching, it looked like Stiles was telling Deaton what happened tonight..

 

\------------------- --------------------- ------------------ ------------------------------- ----------------------------

 

Scott told everyone to go home and he'll fill in the morning everyone nodded and when home but not Derek, he came up to Scott side and looked through the door rounded window..

"He looks fine" Derek said Scott hummed 

"But He isn't is he thought.." Scott told Derek "I mean why....why was his eyes like that Derek..and why did he freak out like that at the party..." Scott asked 

"I--I I think.. it is because of me.."Derek said and looked away from stiles and looked down to his shoes

"Look ifs this is what happened he-" Scott cut of from Derek

"We kissed" he said 

Scott looked at Derek eye wide and mouth wide open 

"WHA-" Scott squawked "what....when..what." Scott said shaking his head, he blinking at Derek Scott brain just shut down itself 

"Yeah" Derek whispered he cleared his throat " at the party he came up to me and he told he loves me and I-I said it back and w--w-we made out.." Derek said 

Scott was really fucking confused because he had eyes on stiles all hole time but didn't see stiles go up to Derek let alone make out with him...'wait did Derek just say he loves stiles..!!!'Scott thought 

"Can you stop looking at me like I've got three heads or something.." Derek said and looked but down at his shoes 

Scott was about to say something Derek but Deaton came out of the op room smiling at the both of them..

"Everything is okay and I explained to mister Stilinski what happened and I've given him some supplements for the anxiety just in case, I told him to close his eyes and lay down for a bit so you can speak to him but not too much.." Deaton smiled at the boys and went into his office 

Scott grabbed Derek's elbow "wait..what do you mean you..you kissed him, Derek you didn't I was watching stiles all night and nothing happen to you too.."Scott said Derek frowned at him." what you didn't" he hissed at Derek and sighed "look just go home okay I'll text you on updates..yeah...Der...Derek what you are doing " Derek blinked at Scott and walked through the op room door and talked to stiles

Both come cross at a shirtless Stiles, Derek frozen looking at is back it was covered in moles big and small ones, Scott give Derek harsh look to say go the fuck home now before stiles turns around..both of them got cut off from stiles talking 

"Hey Scotty..just give me a sec, eyes back to normal Dee just something and did a check-up so that explains no t-shirt.." He said and nervously giggled, he turn and picked up his tee and put it on and when he got his head through he see two blurry figures one was Scott and the other what thought was Deaton.

"Woooah, okay not back to normal" Stiles said

"Yeah....who has two thumbs and has magical powers..." He points himself "this guy.....yaayy." he said sarcastically and throws arms in mid-air, no one was saying anything to him.

"Scott..?" He said....nothing he thought maybe was in shock or something 

"Yeah.." Scott quietly said Scott was in shock 

Stiles was blinking to make him see better but everything was still blurry so he just waited for them go back normal Deaton told him to wait, well you know stiles he doesn't wait for anything or anyone..

"Okay well I'm..just going to get Deaton so he could explain what the fuck you just said to us.." Scott said and walked out for stiles could say anything back 

"Wait...Scott?.." He sighed "so...who are you...I can't see anything it's all blurry, so I'm guessing your Isaac?" He said at blurry figure 

Derek clears his throat "no" whispered "it-it's me" he clears his throat again " it's me, Derek.." He said to who his eyed widen 

"Wh..what are you doing here der" he whispered back at Derek

"I-I...erm..came see if you were okay stiles..i--I was worried." he said 

Stiles huffed at Derek and looking up and shook his head "I thought I told Scott to tell you to go home or something" he hissed at Derek 

"Not after seeing you like that.." Derek said back 

"Why" stiles asked 

"Because I-" Derek cut himself he thought to himself what Scott said to him couple of minutes ago and the way Stiles is acting he thought maybe he was drunk or something 

"Because of you what Derek?" Stiles angrily said he hummed loudly "hmmm..!!" 

Stiles waited for Derek but he couldn't look at Derek so he looked after a couple seconds of staring at the floor his vision came back, Derek still didn't said anything so look up to see nothing...Derek left he went through the back way 'coward ran away again..' He thought he sighed that when Scott and Deaton came through the doors.

Scott looked around the room and looked back at stiles he was going ask stiles but stiles cut him off

"He's gone..again and I can see." he said to Scott who nodded 

"Well then me and Scott have came up with a plan and that plan is I'm going teach you how to use your abilities in case you go over the top like you did tonight.." he tells Stiles "and also I suggest you and Scott go home and rested and come back tomorrow okay."  
He Looked at both of the boys who had accepted and nodded.

Stiles thought he could sleep for weeks after these couple of days so the boys said their goodbyes to Deaton but when they walked out Scott realised that Allison driven them here stiles looked at Scott

"Really?" He said 

"Sorry." Scott said. " you wanna walk..?" Scott and think that Stiles is going moan and groaned that I don't 

"Yeah sure.." He said Scott looked at him confused "what? He asked and frowned at his brother 

"Nothing..but you're not up for walking half of the Tim--we'll never really." Scott said Stiles laughed at him 

"Yeah well it's been one of those weeks Scotty.." he sighed and said 

 

\----------------- ----------------------- ----------------- --------------------- -----------------

 

So the brothers walked home in their Halloween costumes, stiles teasing Scott that looked like stupid Scott fired back and said stiles looked like a big a nerd both laughed Scott had to kill the moment and asked Stiles about Derek, stiles sighed loudly and up to the night sky.

"Nothing he just--he just I don't know, he was nervous I guess." he told Scott "but he being weird I mean I could feel the weirdness coming of him Scott..and also I thought I told you to tell him to go away" 

"I did! He just came along in the car..stiles he was scared and worried I could sense it was weird me and Allison have never seen him like that.." He said. "but I think you should talk to him okay..stiles you have too, I don't care what happened and I know you don't want too and you say you over it and you know he was spelled.." He told stiles when Scott realised that Derek had been spelled not just in the wood but and the party.."OH.MY.GOD" Scott shouted stiles looked at him confused 

"What?" Stiles asked 

"He was spelled" Scott said

"Yeah I know I was-" stiles cut of from Scott screams 

"NOOOO..!! Tonight...Derek has spelled again!!" Scott said Stiles was still looking at Scott confused and now his starting to think that Scott has lost it 

"What do you mean, he been spelled again tonight.." Stiles said 

"He said--" Scott cut himself off and rushed off down street stiles shouting his name and telling to stop and explain and when Scott stop stiles face was red and sweaty 

"Really.....Scotty.....I know...I know I'm...dressed..as..as"stiles was gasping for air when grabbed hold of Scott's shoulder and calmed himself down "wtf Scotty, what was that all about" he asked 

Scott wanted the ground to eat him up right there and now 

"Hesaidthathatyouwentuptohimandtoldhimthatyoudlovehimandbothofyoumadeout" Scott rambled at stiles 

"What..just say that again but this time say it slowly." Stiles said 

"Derek said that you went up to him and told him that you'd love him and you may or may not made out..." Scott said with one of his eyebrows up in air "but I know you didn't cus I had my eyes on you at all time stiles.." he nervously said 

Stiles stared wide eye at Scott and trying to wrap his mind around what Scott just said to him..he first thought was 'WHAT THE FUCK' and second 'why..what..who..whaat' why would Derek tell Scott that and why did Derek thought that they made out...'okay one Derek is straight as they come and two Derek must be been drunk as fuck to think that' stiles thought 

"Stiles?" Scott said and cutting stiles from he's OTT thoughts Stiles looked at him 

"Yeah?" He asked 

"You with us?" Scott asked back 

"Yeah..yeah it--it's just weird to think that Derek would think that me and him kissing passionately at school party..hahaha...good one Scotty....what's next Allison's psychic." he said 

"Stiles...he was telling the truth" Scott said 

"No he wasn't Scott...he was kissing Jennifer...!!" Stiles shouted Scott and made Scott flinch "I didn't mean to..Scott, I'm sorry." he said. Scott pulled stiles into a hug whispered 'it fines' and 'it's okay' to stiles when both of them pull back 

"It hurt Scotty...its more then hurt, it felt like someone was ripping my heart out and I couldn't do anything stop them from doing it, that's why I left and had a panic attack and coursed a mini earthquake, because I have magical powers now..so that great and also the boy I love is being used as a witch's dog toy and getting spelled every minute of his life...." Stiles said to Scott who looked at stiles with a sad smile and said 

"Come on let's go home yay and have a brother sleepover." Scott said stiles silently laughed at him 

"You do know we older now...we not eight anymore." Stiles told his brother 

"I know...but you need me right now and it's what we do when we need each..we share a bed together." Scott said which made stiles grimes at him " what?" 

"That sounded really weird and sexual dude..." Stiles told him 

"Dude." Scott said Stiles laughed at him so Scott sighed and give up on the whole brotherly love speech that he was going to say "come on let's just go home..okay." he said 

"Yeah." stiles agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave kudos...! ;3


	9. The Beginning, the Middle and the End..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles trains for his magic with Deaton, also he spends some bro time with Scott, Isaac and Cora...
> 
> With Derek still under a spell can stiles find out which one it is...
> 
> And also it a long ass chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading...!!
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos it mean so much ;3

Stiles gotten woken up by childlike snoring and someone was bear hugging him and also his left arm was dead when stiles turn to see his brother asleep clinging for dear life on to him. Stiles really love's this boy but sometimes he makes it weird for the both of them like right this minute, sharing a bed together..stiles bed for sure in Stiles room..

its weird for stiles they know each when they were four and became best friends overnight but they Bec came brothers when stiles mum got sick and die at the age of 6, Scott was there for stiles all the time. Looking out for stiles, making sure stiles eat as well making sure Stiles is happy, have a lot of Sleepovers the list goes on and on.

But being the youngest stiles knew why Scott looked out for him because one both only child and two being raised by a single parent so the boys thought it be best and start to bring their parents together until a couple before stiles seventh birthday they may or may not caught them in the act of kissing on the lips, well in stiles defence "making out in the couch" but half year later they have gotten married and make stiles official brothers well step brothers but they threw the "step" bit out.

A little puppy moan from Scott distracted stiles from his thought he looked away from his bedroom ceiling and look down to Scott who had moved his leg from Stiles 'thank you Jesus' stiles thought to himself now he can move his leg freely, he looked over at his alarm clock which was telling to get up because 'special training day with Deaton' he thought. He also thought 'great I'm Harry Potter' and the classic 'why me' he looked back at Scott's hair he couldn't see his face Scott spooning him so hello face full of Scott's hair, stiles smelled Scott hair until stiles put his foot in his mouth..

"Bitch used my shampoo" stiles said out loud 'fuck' stiles thought 

Scott started to move stiles thought 'quick pretend to sleep' so stiles turned his head to the side and closed his eyes..

"I know you wake, I heard you and your heartbeat is beating fast..soo" Scott mumble 

Stiles back at Scott with one eye open "sorry" he said 

"S'fine," Scott told stiles "it's a good you woke me, I promised to meet Cora and Isaac in town, anyways," he said 

"Oh" stiles said 

Scott removed himself from stiles and gotten up off from the bed did his 'dog Yoga' that's what stiles called nod turn around to face stiles and smiled..

"Oooooh, it's your training day with Deaton..!!" Scott scream yawned at stiles 

Stiles jump up out off his bed and shushed his brother and putting on hand over Scott's mouth..

"Duddde shhhhhhhh dad!!" He hissed at Scott 

"Its find his not here" Scott said 

"Want do you mean. Not here" Stiles asked "dad came home late I heard him." he told Scott 

"Yeeaaah he did but He left this morning for work.." Scott told stiles 

Stiles tilled his at his Scott and raise his left eyebrow 

" he told us last night when watching guardians..." Scott said, "dude...seriously!" Scott said 

"God I love them films.."Stiles said Scott sighed at him "what..oh come on you know I do.." He told Scott 

"Besides I was to busy thinking about you told me last night." Stiles told Scott

"I know you were ever you said you'll let it go, you didn't." Scott said stiles giggle because of the frozen song 

"Seriously" Scott said "stop" 

Stiles sighed "whatever" and eye-rolled at him "but I'm taking the bathroom first..soo" stiles over his shoulder and ran out off his room down the hall into the bathroom, he just got there on time because Scott was right behind him and hearing their mother shouting at them to calm down..

"HAHA I won" stiles shouted through the door

"Find..whatever I'll just...go..and lay down on your bed..then" Scott shouted back 

"Find" stiles said 

"Naked!!" Scott shouted and laughed down the hallway stiles could hear his door close stiles open the bathroom door and ran to his room and started to bang on his door and he shouted. 

"SON OF A....MOM!!!!!" Stiles screamed for Melissa "SCOTT DOING WEIRD NAKED WEREWOLF STUFF IN MY ROOOOOMMM!!" He shouted 

Stiles was going to bang on his door again until he heard the bathroom door close and lock go on the door and hearing the shower turning on and Scott laughing to himself..

"Dick" Stiles whispered Scott laughed louder cus he knew he could hear stiles.

 

\---------- --------------------------------- ------------- ----------------------- -------------------- ----------------

After their childish games they always do on the weekend mornings 'good job they don't do that on school days' stiles thought both of them are showered and dressed and now downstairs eating/play fighting with the breakfast that their mom made for them...

"So what you gonna do about you know who.." Scott said with a mouth full food

"I don't know!" Stiles said to him

"Duuude..you got magical powers in you.." His eye widen and points to stiles "oh.my.god your Luke Skywalker!" Scott said spitting bits of food everywhere

"Duuude, no I'm not and I asked for normal breakfast, not 3D breakfast.."Stiles said waving arm in front of Scott "And anyway I just going to avoid him at all costs" he said

"What if it gets worst..what if he..you know.." Scott said to stiles, stiles just look at him both eyebrow in the air to say like 'continue?' "You know.." Moving he hand in around in circle movement, stiles waited and took a sip of his OJ..

"sex dreams" Scott whispered to him

Stiles did a real life spit take and sprayed orange juice everywhere and started to chocking, Scott softly pat and rubbed circles on stiles back..

"What?" Stiles asked

"no..that I mean NOOO..he wouldn't..he--he" he looked at Scott who has sad expansion on his face

"Oh god..you think he has don't you?" He asked again Scott nodded "nooooo.."

"I mean..." He sighed "I just w--w-wish he liked me like that, spell or not.." Stiles said

"Why don't you tell Deaton and see what he has to say.." Scott said "you never know he might show a spell book or something." he tells Stiles, stiles huffed at Scott "what..Deaton know what he's doing so just tell him and you never know what might happen." he says.

"Oh yeah..hey Dee erm do you have a BIIG magical spell book that looks through to see which spell that the boy of my dream is under..no?..okay then...thanks bye" stiles deadpanned at Scott "like that going to happen Scotty." He says

"Stiles" Scott said "look the thing with Derek is..I know it hard for you but he's under a spell but none of us knows which one, Lydia and Allison going through every love spell know mind kind there is Soo we should know by the end of the day if not ask Deaton I'm sure he'll help, as long you leave out the sex dreams part..yeah" he tells Stiles.

"Duuude, we don't know jack shit, even if he is having sex dreams about me...then gross." said stiles 

"Don't get me wrong Scotty but what if we find the spell and then what..hmmm we reverse it, do a magical dance around a campfire or something and then he's gone back to the same old Derek who isn't going see me like that anymore...the Derek that I fall in love with at the age of eleven Scott are seeing were I'm going with this.." He said

Scott pulled stiles into a hug Scott know what stiles get like when stiles wines himself up and shushed stiles and whispered 'it going okay' into stiles ear and when they pulled back Scott they'll talk later when his finished at Deaton because stiles already late so Scott kicked him out of the house and told him to go before Deaton put him in the bad books that made stiles laughed 

When Stiles got to the animal clinic Deaton greeted him and shown stiles to his office and told Stiles to sit at the desk and drop three massive books that were full of magical spells. Stiles looked at Deaton smiled at him before Stiles could say anything Deaton throw a notepad and a pen on the deal and told stiles to write down useful spells that could take down the witch situation.

To be honest stiles completely forgotten about that you with getting attack by Derek In the wood and Derek being under a love spell and finding out he has magical powers so no the witch hadn't come cross stiles mind at all. When Deaton walked out of his office Stiles stared at the wall and then realised Derek was under a love spell so stiles started to look through the books.

 

\-------------- -------------------------- -------------- ------------------- --------------------------- ------------------

After a hour or two stiles came across half several love spell so he written them down on to the notepad after finishing reading the last spell book stiles closed the book and looked over the notepad and stared to looked through them and tried to match the symptoms that Derek was showing, when looked at the last love spell and them started over reading through the first page and stop at the second and stared at the second to last spell on the page which was a' Heart on Sleeve' spell 

Stiles read the spell over and over in his head he thought he finds the spell..the spell was basically saying that 'the spell show the victims true love through their eyes without know if it's them or not' when Stiles looked at the bottom of spell he was in shock it said to break the spell was that victims true love has to kiss them..'great now I have to kiss Derek, not how I imagine my first kiss with Derek' stiles thought. 

Stiles sighed to himself and hearing someone coming into the room he looked up to see Deaton smiling at him and telling stiles that he was done for the day and to come back next weekend and asked about the spells and stiles told that he find some in their could come to use Deaton nodded and said that they will over them at the weekend. Stiles didn't lie he did add some random spells here and there in the notepad just in case Deaton came asking.

After stile said his goodbye to Deaton, the drive home was quite and tried to come up with plan to get Derek to his house without Derek getting wind of stiles was doing so as stiles being stiles he thought he should wing it, after the drive stiles gotten throught the front door to hear Cora and Isaac sreaming their face off and Scott laughing so stiles peaked his head through the door way to see Cora and Isaac on the floor playing on the Xbox and Scott in thier dads chair laughing.

"Hey" said stiles 

Scott looked at stiles and lit up like a Christmas tree and ran towards stiles.

"HEEY!" Said Scott and pulled stiles into a hug 

"Someone missed me" stiles said

"Nah..oh how was it..?" Scott asked 

"It...it was great." He told Scott who had narrowed his eyes and started to giggled 

"He made you read didn't he?" Scott asked again 

Stiles groan "Oh.my.god yes and here I thought I was going learn magical cool stuff or learn something amazing like...like Flying! Scott but nothing he made me read spell from THREE MASSIVE Books Scott MASSIVE like phone book massive" he told his brother who laughs at him "it's not funny dude I was over excited to learn things that could show you" 

"Sorry dude...sucks." he said, "you joining I left some pizza for ya..?" Scott asked 

"Yeaaah..ill just go for a shower first yeah.." Said stiles Scott nodded and smiled 

"HURRY UP!!! I WANT TO SHOW YOU ME KICKING ISAAC'S ASS!" Cora shouted from the living room 

"Kay Cora.." Stiles told her stiles looked back Scott smiled pointed to the stairs Scott nodded and turn to walk back into the living room.

Stiles was halfway the stairs and hear Cora doing evil mastermind laugh that she does sometimes when she's planning something or she bored or she winning on Xbox..

Stiles walked into his and opened his window and pulled out his phone and texted Derek

To : Der

\- come round...Windows open :) 

Stiles didn't wait for Derek to text back but he texted back within seconds 

From : Der

\- okay be round in ten (:

Stiles thought to himself he should turn on music or something so that the other couldn't hear him and Derek talking so he hooked his phone to his speaker and play something random from a playlist that he made on Spotify. Sitting on his bed the realisation dawn on him he as to kiss Derek hale for the first time to break a spell he was under.

Stiles ran out of his room and into the bathroom he looks at himself in the mirror, trying to calm himself down 'okay you can do this. You can do it stiles' he thought to himself he took a long breath in and exhale out slowly he could the panic fade out 'right' he thought he could do this he slowly walks back to his and hearing Cora shouting he name.

"STILLLLESS!!!" Cora shouted 

"Yeah cor wait okay I'll be there." he said he walked back into room and close the door and when ache turn Around to see Derek standing there scaring the shit out of stiles 

"HOL- fuck Derek" he said and holding his chest 

"Sorry I--I erm didn't mean to--to erm uh." Derek said and shuffled awkwardly 

Stiles looked at him Derek was different but he couldn't put his finger on it 'was Derek shy..no..Derek was always shy but... Wait Derek nervous why was he nervous' stiles thought 

Stiles cleared his throat "Hey don't be it okay.." He said and smiled at Derek

They stood there in silence and awkward, stiles slowly walk toward to Derek and he stopped just at a body length away from him stiles inhale and looked away from Derek's face and down to his feet.

"Look" both of them in unison

Stiles huffed at him, he looked back up at Derek who had waved his arm for some type of gesture for sorry or something.

"you..go first" Derek said to stiles nodded 

"I--I erm uh...I erm" Stiles sighed and took a deep breath in and then out "thanks for.....you know coming." he said awkwardly 

"Look um..the reason why I asked you to come here is that is...is..erm" he sighed "fuck it" he hissed "say again." he told Derek

"Say what." Derek asked

Stiles groaned "you know what Derek!" He hissed "tell me that you love me because last you said I spaced out okay.." He lied

Derek nodded "okay." he said. Derek looked into stiles eyes and said "I love you" 'see that fucking easy and simple' stiles thought to himself, he started to move towards Derek slowly again body length became an arm's length.

"Do you mean it?" Stiles whispered he know it the spell talking..scratch that Stiles doesn't fucking know if it the spell or Derek talking, he thought he didn't go straight in there driving head first no pun intended but when Stiles asked that to Derek he looked really offended by it.

"Yes!" Derek said

"yes." he said again "stiles.." He inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself but why was he, was he angry at stiles for asking that question or was he angry himself for not sounding he means it..but stiles was searching Derek eyes until Derek closed the gap between them, they were standing body to body stiles was a couple inches smaller than Derek, stiles tilted his head up a little bit to look at the boys eye he could see in the corner of his eye to see Derek right hand coming up to cup he's cheek.

When Derek cupped stiles cheek he could feel this energy between them it was like everything in his head was going off..alarms, bells, fireworks etc..etc 'but why now' stiles thought to himself because Derek touched stiles half dozen time but he didn't feel anything..but maybe it was just himself overthinking like he always does.

Derek exhale on stiles face the warm breath tickled stiles cheek he could smell minutes on Derek breath which made stiles blush and look away from Derek's eyes.

"Stiles" Derek said

Stiles didn't look at him, Derek move his hand away from his cheek and down under stiles chin and lifted it up to make stiles look at him., but when Stiles did he felted I was just the two of them in his house and forgetting his brother and two best friends who are still downstairs.

"I.Love.You...okay...I love you, I...love...you so much, I think about every day of my damn life stiles I--I think about you when I wake up, I think about you when I go bed..I--I even dream about you stiles.." Said Derek which made stiles frown at him "what?" He asked.

"Why?" Stiles asked

"What" Derek hissed that made stiles jump a little, stiles look away from Derek again "Stiles..look me" Stiles did

"I love you so so much Mieczyslaw, you mean everything to me do you understand because I don't think you do. I love you I love everything about you stiles. I love that your kind, smart, funny, sarcastic..y-you're sexy stiles, you're so fucking beautiful and gorgeous stiles your eyes, your mouth, your fucking moles" he sighed "God I fucking love your moles" he said "so that why Mieczyslaw..thats why I love you"

Stiles didn't know what to say and for the first time in his life he was actually speechless Derek had blown his soul out of his body..so as Stiles did just stood there in front of Derek like a deer caught in the head lights and opening and closing his mouth hold a dozen times and when his brain came back online he manages to close he mouth 'okay fuck it..fuck it. Get it over with' he thought and look into Derek's eyes and down to his lips, Derek knew what Stiles was thinking about because Derek was doing the same to stiles..

Stiles closed the gap between them and closed his eyes and when he did he felt Derek lips on his, Stiles didn't know what came over him, he moaned into the kiss and when he was going pull back from the kiss, Derek grabs the back of stiles head and locking his fingers in his hair. Derek's lips were soft and firm and when he tilted his head to get more of stiles lips stiles just followed along they were kissing in stiles bedroom they were kissing..they fucking kissing stiles thought, Stiles felt something wet and warm going cross his bottom lips and then I felt it again 'ohmygodohmygod that Derek's tongue!!!' He though just stiles just when with it and let Derek tongue into his mouth and felt amazing but he knew he has to stop.

"Der--aaa" stiles gasped and pats Derek chest

"hmm Der sto-stop" he gasped again and when they did that had their foreheads together when stiles open his eyes he could see something was wrong with Derek's face, he pulls back to see Derek frowning 'it worked' he thought he felt sick to the stomach knowing that the spell was broken and Derek was back to normal. Stiles back away from Derek and walked to bedroom door and he needed to think something up so Derek couldn't catch on.

He cleans his throat and inhaled and "so that why I asked you here "he said to turn back around see Derek still frowning and his eyes closed "Derek?" Stiles asked

When Derek open he eyes the first thing he sees is stiles who was standing in his room Derek looked around the room and 'why I'm I at stiles's' Derek thought and 'how the hell did I get here' he thought again Derek blinked and looked back at stiles

"Sorry erm..uh what were you saying?" He asked stiles

Stiles sighed "I-I said that I'm sorry for the other day and that I miss you and I want us" he sighed again " i-i want us to be friends again," he said

"Uh..I--yeah I'm happy you said that..I've been feeling weird lately and I don't know if it something to do with the pack or something but its been bugging me." Said Derek still frowning he couldn't put his finger on this feeling that he was feeling.

"well..I mean we could talk about and hang out or something?" Stiles asked him, Derek, stop frown and cocked one of his eyebrows up "I mean not right now..dude you sister and Isaac are downstairs with Scott so.." Stiles told him "tomorrow?" He said

Derek thought about it and nodded "I--I erm yeah okay just text me and I...erm..yeah" said Derek who was still feeling weird and maybe a day with stiles might help him a little bit, he walk over to the window and turn back around to look at stiles "see you" he said and jump out and went home

Stiles watched Derek jump out of his window and hit the ground and walked off into the darkness and closed his window, closed his curtain and walk over his desk, and turn down his music down a bit and sat down into the chair. And sat there for a couple of minutes and got back up and walked out of his room and went for a shower

Stiles walked into his bathroom and closed the door and striped down hopped into the shower and turn it on, stiles stood there letting the hot water run down his naked body when stiles looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes and remembering how Derek took him and kissed and turn it into a make out session it felt amazing to stiles it felt everything but he knew it was the last and ever the first kiss he was going have with Derek in is life time, but he tired to change his thoughts about Derek and Derek kissing him before he started to break down but it was too late for that, he looked down at his barefeet and stared to cry he felt his legs go jelly before he knows it he at bottom of the shower hugging his legs he heard someone call his name but he was to busy crying to answer..

"Stiles?" Scott called out

*KNOCK KNOCK* "stiles?" He calls out again "you okay?" He asks

"Ye-yeah I'm f--fine." he said "I'll be there in a minute." he told his brother

\----------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------- --------------------- -------------- -----


	10. Tipping point for Derek..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.........ish.......

When Derek woken up from last night...But come to think of it, last night was a bit of a blur to him, what Derek only remembers was being at stiles house and talking to him..

Stiles wanted them to go back to the way they were..."friends" Derek thought but something was off but he didn't know what it was..

As he lay there in his bed staring at his ceiling try to think about yesterday like how did get to stiles and Scotts. As he lay there thinking he hears his sister screaming at each other about makeup or some shit Derek eye rolled his eye and thought 'its fucking Sunday why are they fighting' let a loud sigh out as he slowly gotten out of his bed he heard one of them running upstairs as he goes to open his curtains, his bedroom door was kicked wide open and hitting his bedroom wall..

"AAAhhhhh Snow White has woken!!!" Cora said loudly when Derek turn around to face his sister she smiling like crazy

"What?" Derek asked 

"Sooooo" she said raised her eyebrows 

"Sooo?" He repeated 

"You And..." She stopped mid-sentence and waved her right arm in a circular motion and leans forward 

The siblings just stood there in silence. Derek just shooked his head slowly and raised both of his eyebrows up

"Derek....when were you going to tell me about you..." She said 

"What?" He asked 'crap she knows' he thought 

She sighed "Derek, you and your girlfriend." she tells him

'Okay that's good she--what...did she says girlfriend' he thought. He chokes on air and went into a coughing fit, Cora looked at him and laughed and went up to him and pat him on his back softly 

"You Kay?" She asked Derek nodded 

He cleans his throat "thanks" he said and took a deep breath in "girlfriend?" He asked 

"Yeah girlfriend." she said, she pulled her phone out from her jeans it looked like she was going show him something, she uploaded a video that was her phone  
"look." she said she's pressed play to show two people making out at the party, the person who was recording zoomed in Derek could see some male hands when the male pull back from the girl..he saw...it was him. 

Something flashed in his head...a memory of Jennifer standing in front of him smiling and another flash of Memory of stiles looking shocked and sad in a doorway.. 

He blinked them away but seeing stiles face all sad and shock did something to Derek 

"Stop it" he hissed at Cora 

"Why..?" She asked 

He turn away from Cora facing at his window and looked outside and He covered his ears out he could still hear it playing, something snapped inside him he full on shouted at Cora to stop the video.

"Stop"....."stop"...."ple-"......he could feel his heart racing something was wrong with him......"I SAID FUCKING STOP IT CORA!!!" He shouted at his sister she presses the stop button on the video

"Hey." Laura said softly she was standing in the doorway "hells going on." she asked both of them 

"I just showed him the video that Erica sends me." Cora said 

Laura sighed furiously at Cora "and I told you to delete that shit cor" she told her little sister 

"Why" Cora asked 

"Because" Laura said 

"So Derek has fucking girlfriend big deal I just wish he could have told us that's all." she said

When Cora said the word "girlfriend" made Derek wanted to throw up and his skin crawl he winced as well he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Der." Laura said quietly "it's okay" she rubbed his shoulder she was trying to calm him down just in case Derek snapped again she looked back at Cora and held her hand out  
"phone" she told Cora who had sighed in return, Cora handed her phone over to Laura without looking at the video she deleted it and send text to the pack expected stiles telling them if they have the video of Derek and Jennifer making out she will murder their phones and adding a smiley face at the end of the text.

"If you hear anything or see you delete it...okay Cora." she told her 

"Why?" Cora asked 

He wasn't going tell Cora about him but not just yet. But after seeing stiles again last night and seeing that video of him and Jennifer this morning made him realised he has to Tell her because if he didn't she was going to bug him for a long time maybe telling her well done him some good but what if she doesn't understand..no she will...right?...but if I do, does that mean I have to tell her about Stiles as well....

After Derek calm himself down from his thoughts with his hands still covering his ears I mean he could hear everything with or without werewolf scenes he thought he needs to tell Cora Even if he wasn't ready to do it, he removed his hands from his ears and turn around to faced his sisters.

 

"It's because I'm gay...Cora" He told cora 

 

\--------------------- -------------------------------- --------------------- ----------------------- -----------------------

 

Both of his sisters were looking at him, he looked down at feet and then back up to their face he could see the shock on them. 

"Derek." Laura said she walked up to him and placed her hands on his up arms and looked at him in his eyes "what are you doing?" She asked 

Derek was still focused on Cora who just stood there in shocked she stooked her head 

"Wait..what?" she said and blinked half a couple of times  
"hang on..." She looked at Laura "who knew" she asked Laura nodded  
"What?" She said again and she looked back Derek and point her finger at him.  
"Your Gay?" she asked Derek who had nodded  
"like men on men....gay?" She said Derek nodded again she opens her mouth and closed it and open it but nothing was coming out of it..

All three of them stood there in silence well Cora turn away from them, Derek and Laura kept looking at each other Laura was smiling at Derek she leaned in and whispered "it's okay she'll come around..hey I'm proud of you and I love you" she whispered Derek was about to whispered thank you back but Cora turned around back and cut him off from saying it 

"Oh..my...God.." She whispered "That why stiles left the party when he saw the two of you." she said soon as she said that she realised something else "he's in love with you." she said 

"No..he's not even gay Cora but it's-" 

"are you in love with him? and If you say "it's fine" I'll bitch slap you der" she cut him off "and yes stiles is gay and his in love with you idiot" she told him  
"oh.my.god my best friend and my brother....are fucking idiots." she said  
She sighed and look up at the ceiling and asking it "are you even up there?" 

She looked back down at both of them who sported confused faces "what?" She asked

"Yo-- you're okay with it...uh..with me?" He shyly asked 

Cora ran up to him and embraced him "of course I'm you big dummy" she said and pull back abit  
"I mean someone had to fall in love in with stiles I even had my money on laur.." She laughs into Derek and made Laura shawks 

"Er..what" Laura said 

After their embraced Cora kissed Derek on cheek said she was proud and she loves him even more and also she wouldn't tell anyone even if he wanted her to walk out of Derek room leavening just Derek and Laura..

"That...went..okay?" He said and looked at Laura who had giggled at him she nodded at him 

"See I told you it was going be okay and now you know you and stiles are on the same team, also he's in love with you...even a blind person could see that." she said, she pulled him into a hug and mumble something

"What" he asked 

She pulls back "I said...helpmewiththegroceyshoppingthatmomtoldmetodo..." She mumbles 

Derek narrowed his eye at her "grocery shopping?" He asked 

Her smile and nodded at him "great!! Thanks, Der your best little brother I could ask for" she said that while walking out of his room, Derek smirked at her.

"I'll get ready then shall I." he said to himself....


	11. The awkward run in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Derek know about stiles being in love with him and when both of them bump into each other also both they are pining each other...

After the morning/night that stiles had he just wanted the ground to eat him up like a Halloween cookie. Speaking of it was Halloween.

stiles loves Halloween even as a child but when his mom gotten ill and then passed away he still loves it because it was her favourite holiday, as well as his but this year, suck ass no pun intended, what he means was finding out that your a Wicca and also had to break Derek love spell, after he did he was hoping for Derek to you know grab him and make love to him right there and then in his room with his brother and two best friends downstairs, he was hoping Derek would declare his love for stiles but he didn't maybe stiles was reading to much into it.

After getting up and having breakfast, Scott give him his famous twenty-one questions you know 'why didn't you come down after your shower','why do you smell sad' and the famous one that he always uses 'have I done something wrong/are you mad at me?'. After questionnaire time with Scotty ended, Melissa dragged the boys out to do their weekly grocery shopping because know having two teenagers boys which. one of them is a werewolf and a sheriff who eats nothing but veggies because he might have a heart attack and die for a husband is "hard work" that's what she says all the time. 

After a good ten minutes in the grocery store Melissa told Scott to get them some fruit for them as he did, stiles stood there with his mom who couldn't choose which brand of sweet Potatoes are healthier stiles rolled his eyes and took his phone out of his pocket and was welcome with a lot of texts messages from Cora asking if he was up and have he heard from Derek..

From Shedevilcora <3

\- bitch you awake?!?!?  
\- have you seen Derek today?x  
\- are you going to Answer me or what?  
\- dude!!!! Answer me !!!!!  
\- pay Attention to me!!!!  
\- boo you hore 

To Shedevilcora <3 

\- no I haven't 1. It's too early 2. Why are you asking me if I've seen your brother?!?  
And 3. Don't quote mean girls!! To me....

From Shedevilcora <3 

\- oh my god where have you been? I send that like last year dude!!! Where are you anyways??  
\- don't hate me because you wanna be me... (; 

Stiles rolled his eyes at his phone and looked up to see Scott looking at him looking all sad and unhappy... Stiles sighed 

"What?" He asked softly to Scott 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked stiles back 

"Dude no I'm not for crying out loud, you didn't do anything wrong...okay." he told Scott and went back to his phone, he realised he hadn't replied back yet 

To Shedevilcora <3

\- out grocery shopping with Scott and mom... Why do wanna know where I'm ?

From Shedevilcora <3

\- ;) <3 ;) <3  
\- you'll see :3 

To Shedevilcora <3

\- dude what's that suppose to mean?  
\- ?????????????  
\- Cora !!  
\- dude !! You aren't better be planning something cuz if you are i'll will hate you forever 

From Shedevilcora <3 

\- Lord....!! calm down drama kiiiing 

Stiles had given up on Cora not because she wasn't telling him what was she going on about instead he tells Scott how weird random and weird Cora was and asked why she their best friend.

"Dude Cora's weird." Stiles told Scott, who had looked at stiles confusedly 

"Why is she?" He asked back 

"Because she just texted him saying "you'll see" with one of that old-school emojis and I asked her what that's supposed to mean and she hasn't even said anything....*Scott was paying attention something in the background*....and your not listing??...Scotty???" 

Stiles waved his hand in front of Scott's face who blinked in return "what are you looking at" he asked  
He turned to what Scott was looking at but only to see people doing their grocery shopping and oh Derek and Laura looking at the fancy cheeses. Stiles turns back to Scott his brain hadn't court up to his eyesight yet and when it did he did a double take at them to make sure it was. 'Of course, it was them so that Cora meant' he thought to himself.

When Derek looked up from the cheeses, he saw a boy looking but not just any boy.., it was his boy. Stiles was full staring at him so Derek smiled and wave at the boy, coursing stiles whip back at Scott.

"Ohmygodohmygod..he saw us" Stiles whispered at Scott "what do we do?" He asked Scott and Melissa 

He didn't realise his mom was still there with them...She chuckled and shooked her head and walked off with the shopping cart So look to his brother for help who just stood there and pointed in the direction that Derek was in..

"Uh..." Still pointing "he's coming this way" said Scott 

Stiles froze right there on the spot, his saw Scott put his arm back down which that means Derek was close so stiles screamed like a little a girl and dropped on to the floor and hide behind a coke cola bottle display hoping that Derek walks right past him and Scott..

"Hey" coursing stiles to jump out of his skin he looked up to Derek who was looking at him on the floor he chuckled softly at stiles and smiled and asked, "are you okay?" He said

"Heeeeeeeeeey de--Der-Derek." said Stiles, Laura came up beside of Derek rises her eyebrow at him and giggled "Laura..." He grimes at

"Stiles." she said and walked off leaving Derek with them 

Derek offer his hand out to stile but stiles ignore it, He gotten up off from the floor and dusted himself off and looked around the grocery store to see people were looking at him funnily 'great I just embarrassed myself in front strangers and the love of my life...greaaaat' he thought 

"Are you sure your okay" Derek asked him 

"Yeah..yeah I'm good..I'm grrreaat" he answered back 

Derek chuckled like actual chuckled at stiles, he had made him laugh that never happens to stiles but he try's and fails to make Derek laugh over the years but nothing until today...

"Uhh............What are you doing here" Stiles asked Derek 

"Oh grocery shopping for mom" Derek said 

"Snap" said stiles 

Stiles's were working around Derek neck and face until Derek court him looking he looked back at Derek eyes and both of them were gazing at each other For minutes upon minutes until Scott cleared his throat coursing both of them to look away from each other, Derek looked at the ground and stiles looked at Scott.

"Uh...I--I uh I better get back to laur.." Said Derek he offers a gentle smile and signal the way that she went in 

Stiles snap himself from his zoning out time and shook his and blinked a couple of times "Yeah right..yeah" he said 

"I'll see you later?" Derek asked both of them, Scott nodded 

"Erm....yeah." said stiles he was trying figure out what Derek meant by "see you later" or was general thing to say..

Derek turn around to look at Scott and then back at stiles and smiled and waved again at the boy 

"Bye" he said softly 

"Bye" said stiles 

He was watching Derek walk off to find his sister when he got to the end of isle he looked back at Stiles and smiled and continued to walk around the corner. Stiles looked at Scott with wide eyes trying to say something with his eyes...Like 'Derek fucking Anthony Hale just looked back at me that shit only happens in Romance films not in real life' Scott just looked at him and rolled his eyes at him and walked off.

He court up to Scott and walked behind him and whisper into his ear

"Scotty..? Did you see that or I'm I reading it wrong" he asked his brother 

"Don't know, what did you saw?" Scott asked him not really answering stiles question

"Derek looked back at me and was he acting weird? I couldn't tell?" Stiles said 

"Yes" Scott simply said to stiles

Stiles didn't understand what Scott means 'yes' but stiles thought was it 'yes as in yes Derek looked back at him or yes Derek was acting weird' stiles thought why does Scott make everything difficult for himself. 

"Yes as in what Scotty?" He asked again 

"Yes to both" he said to stiles 

As stiles thought to himself he was trying to think if what Scott was saying was true but you know stiles...'maybe Derek did like me like that or what if he doesn't' stiles let out a loud sigh 'fucking love spelled Derek' from now on stiles HATED love spells...and Derek defiantly doesn't like stiles like that!! stiles had thought. 

Stiles felt his phone vibrate so he picked his phone out of his pocket to see a text message from Derek.

From Der

\- see you tonight..?x 

Stiles stopped and stood still and stared at his phone, Derek 'x' it at the end.....okay did he overthink himself into a universe...or has Derek been spelled again?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave kudos and thank you for reading 
> 
> Also, I hope you've had an amazing Christmas and new year...much love x


	12. Before the night that was meant to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the text message off Derek send to stiles, sends him into a freakout mode and the only way to calm stiles down is drawing...
> 
> Short Chapter...short chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here and I'm going through each chapter for spelling mistakes so I'm working on that and also life sucks
> 
> and make sure you leave kudos and over 1000+ views thank you for reading and stick with me <3 <3

after getting back from the grocery store with mom and Scott, Stiles helped out the shopping and putting everything away for Melissa and she thank him and given him a kiss on the cheek he ran upstairs to his bed and open his desk draws open to find his sketchbook that his dad given him to on one off his birthdays, and grab his pencils from his pencil case and jump on to his bed. he opens the sketchbook open to a blank page and he's staring at it trying to get his mind to work but he couldn't because of fucking Derek's text send him into a freakout mode and the cherry on top of that was the way Derek was acting at the store and...and that smile and them god damn eyes.

stiles sighed and closed the sketchbook he was tapping a pencil on the front cover until something came into his head and stop tapping the pencil and open the sketchbook again and looked through his drawing and doodles until he came across a drawing of Derek, well and side profile of Derek's face. 

he clearly remembers that day it was lunch and Derek was sitting across from him, and stiles in sitting between Scott and Erica. stiles were playing on his phone so he took a sneaky picture of him no one notices well Erica did because it Erica but Derek didn't he was to busy looking outside/daydreaming.

So when gotten home from that day he started to draw it, the drawing that Stiles did wasn't finish, to be honest, he completely forgot about it really. stiles just looked at the drawing and smile at it for about five or ten minutes, he didn't even realize that Scott came into his room and sat at his desk and watch stiles fanboy over a drawing of Derek.

" I knew it." Scott said. caused stiles to snap whatever trance he was in from the drawing 

stiles closed the sketchbook and narrowed his eyes at Scott.

"how long have you been there..?" he asked Scott 

Scott Shrugged and smiled "don't know about a couple of minutes bro." he said.

both of the boys just sat there in silence and looking at each other Scott broke the silence first.

"So, You've drawn him then." He said to Stiles.

"No." Stiles lied and then eye rolled 'No Point bullshitting your way out now' he thought to himself.

"Maybe." He tried again Scott looked at him 

"OK...Yes, I did Ok...I just thought it be good to draw okay" he told Scott 

"You Thought it will be good to draw Derek?" Scott Asked 

Stiles nodded and he really hasn't thought about it really 

"Please Don't Tell Anyone, okay." Stiles told Scott 

Scott put his hand on his heart "Promised Bro." he smiled and gotten up from the desk and he started to walk out of the room  
"Looks Fucking Amazing by the way keep it up," he said and walked out of stiles room.

Stiles smiled at his brother and thanked him quietly so Scott could hear him, he turns back his sketchbook that was still in his leap and open to the Derek drawing he smiled because of two things really one. this is his favorite picture of Derek and two. it was his screen background on his phone that no one knows about because he rarely let anyone touch his phone.

so stiles continue finishing off the drawing of Derek and forgetting about the day and the text message from and Derek coming around in a couple of hours time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to...be...continue.....
> 
> and also have read back of the I've add and changed a couple of things and yes I Keep Changing things I'm trying make it sound better if you know what i mean...


	13. The night that was meant to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica and Derek text message montage...  
> Derek comes to visit. but things don't go exactly the way both of them wanted it to go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and the kudos... <3 i hope you enjoy

After stiles little freak out in the grocery store seeing Derek. derek was starting to think that stiles were avoiding him for some reason but he couldn't put his finger on it and he was thinking was it wrong to text stiles after that and of course stiles didn't text him back so Derek didn't know where the two of them were, after finding stiles likes him, not correction loves him thanks to Cora telling him after him coming out to his little sister, didnt know how she would react to it let alone tell him about stiles benig in love with him so to derek he thought it would be good him to see for himself and today just proven half what cora told him.

stiles had a mini freak out in public.

well stiles has freakouts all the time but Derek thought it would be something to do with school, his dad or something supernatural but this time it was a 'Derek freak out' and if Derek didn't know about it until now. his mind started to wonder about how many times does Stiles have's a 'Derek freak out' and Derek wanted to know if they were good or bad and why would stiles have them in the first place. 

Derek was sitting in his room sitting on his bed and staring into space and thinking about his beautiful boy of his and thought back to this morning seeing stiles stating at the store and to stiles on the floor Derek thought he was in love with a massive dork..no wait correction he IS madly in love with a massive dork ever to walk on this earth, he smiled at himself and the images of stiles being a dork.

his phone vibrated to let know him it was text. he shot up from his bed so fast to check it thinking was stiles but no it was Erica which disappointed him a little bit

From Erica

\- Fancy hanging out I'm bored and Boyds boring me xx

Weird she never gets bored with Boyd 

To Erica 

\- No 

his phone vibrated again 

From Erica 

\- rude...Please, Derek, I'm bored....!!!!!

he eye rolled at his phone and sighed at the same time 

To Erica 

\- Why are you bored? ain't you with Boyd and, no I cant I'm going out soon so 

From Erica 

\- he doesn't wanna make out with so I'm bored  
\- *gasp* you're going out on a school night...Whaaaaaat ???  
\- and whose is it ?? please say me, no wait its a secret is it?

To Erica 

\- oh wow poor you and yes I'm and no it's not you I'm going to stiles to tell you the truth 

From Erica 

\- #disappointed and why Stilinski and not me Bro  
\- and also you could use some emojis now and then...<3 

To Erica 

\- Because I want to and :| 

From Erica 

\- Fine be like that then!!!! and go see your weird boyfriend then :P haha

derek just stared at his phone the words boyfriend in black and white were there on his phone but Erica always teasing Derek about stiles being his boyfriend but only on text messages or when stiles not around them but Derek tells her but this time was different until Erica texted him back.

From Erica 

\- are you feeling alright bc you always have a go at me when I call him that...?? Derek ?? 

he didn't reply. he didn't know what do at this point.

From Erica 

\- Der?  
\- You There?  
\- Oh God please say something you're freaking me out now!!!!  
\- Okay Every funny Derek you fooled me now ha ha ha 

Derek just stared at his phone thinking of should he tell her or should he denied it.

From Erica 

\- Okay, I'm worried now I've told Boyd and his worried now... Derek, you're FREAKING ME OUT NOW !!!  
\- look you know I'm joking about Stilinski Right ??  
\- Right ???????  
\- Derek...

He taps out a reply his hovering over send but he stopped himself thinking about what if he did tell me going to ask stiles out and yes I was going to but as he thinking about it what good will it do for them, what if the pack doesn't take it well and starts to act weird around them...he hears Laura answering her phone he doesn't listen to it because he thought it will be one of her friends, until a knock on his door interrupted him from his thoughts and what if's.

"Yeah," he said 

His bedroom door open laura lean in a little she had her phone on her shoulder she was still on her phone. she put back up to her ear.

"Yeah his on his bed babe." she said into her phone and then "Yeah....he looks weird...Oh...Babe his being himself as normal...yeah...uh-huh...yep...okay..." she said and then giggled a little bit.

"Ah...Okay I'll talk to him and I'll tell him to text you back...okay...bye bye..." she said and hang up her phone still leaning into his room 

"Der," she calls him 

he looks up from to Larua looking and smiling at him 

"Are you okay there, did Erica freak you out there buddy?" she asked him 

he nodded she giggled in return 

he clears this throat "I-I Don't know what do." he said 

Laura sighed at her brother 

"Tell her or don't but text her back you're freaking her out and if you don't she will come around here and force her way in here to see you.." she tells him 

he huffed and nodded 

"So Tell her, she knows how you feel about stiles and you being gay and everything she more than fine about it she loves you. derek and so does Boyd and Issac their your best friends so tell her okay I think she'll understand," she said 

as Derek was going to reply to Laura she left his room leaving him to himself and his thoughts 

he thought maybe Laura was right, Erica was one of his best friends and she been so supportive of him and his crush on stiles and sure she teases him about it now and then but he knows if she oversteps her mark and hurt his feelings she know it when she does and she doesn't mean it and he knows that himself.

He takes a deep breath in and press send 

To Erica 

\- About that... I was thinking of you know...asking him and I saw him today at the store and he had a freak out to seeing me and you should have of seen him, Erica. so maybe you know we might know...

he stared at his phone again waiting for Erica to reply. the dot on the screen came up and disappeared and then came back again was ericas trying figure to what say or was she in shock so he took another deep breath in and waited. 

until his phone was having vibrated a fit.

From Erica 

\- WHAT !!!!!  
\- OH MY SATAN !!!!  
\- Really!?!?!?!?  
\- oh my god Derek really !!!!  
\- oh my god wait does Cora know yet you cant ask stiles out and not tell Cora oh my god she going kill you..!  
\- And then she so happy and then she's going being angry again bc she killed you hahaha  
\- but wait what happened at the store??? and what you mean a freakout?? did he have a panic attack??  
\- oh my god is he okay??  
\- oh my god I'm I okay I think need to stop now...

He shooked his head and huffed at erica texts 

To Erica 

\- I already told Cora after you send that video of me and Jennifer making out at that Halloween party and she okay with and she told about stiles being in love with me so and no he didn't have a panic attack well he just saw me and screamed and hide behind a cola stand soo, yeah and I've been thinking him non stop today.

From Erica 

\- wait you told after Halloween party when we took to Deaton?  
\- OH MY GOD FINALLY SOMEONE TOLD YOU !!  
\- hahaha he such a dork 

'wait..what' he thought 

To Erica 

\- why did we take him to Deaton's what happened?

From Erica 

\- he had a panic attack...and caused an earthquake remember...  
\- and yesterday he text us telling he was a Wicca?!?!? 

Derek shooked his head again wait did he eye rolled himself into another world or something he thought 

To Erica 

\- okay, what are you talking about stiles is not a Wicca erica he-he doesn't smell like one and what the hell at the party why would he have a panic attack and let alone  
cause an earthquake and what text. I didn't get one.

he felt a bit dizzy after sending that text and trying to think about that fucking Halloween party.

To Erica 

\- Erica, what the hell is going on? 

he waited for her but she didn't reply back she knows she shouldn't have told him that and okay maybe one of his sisters knew what the hell is going on.

.......... .................................... ......................................... ................. .................

After The shouting and scream at each other about stiles being a Wicca. laura and Cora told Derek their versions of what happened that on the Halloween party, Cora had told him about stiles didn't join in and then he left the party and also she told about Scott going after him and then the earthquake happened and that she tried to find Derek but she said that he was outside with Scott looking stiles and when the pack did the earthquake stop and stiles was passed out in the middle of the street and when Stiles had woken up his eye were bright blue and that they took him to deaton's and waited for to see what was worng with him but that him and scott told them to go home and that was it.

But Laura told him the same and that he didn't come home until the early hour of the morning and that he was acting weird and different lately.

cora agreed with her, then she told him how he was acting weird at school the other day.

derek was starting to even more confused and he was getting angry at himself for not understand what the hell is going with him.

both of his sisters looked at sadly, he was starting to think he was going crazy or something.

cora told him it was after he attacked stiles and threw Issac a tree he grimes at he, she said he was all depressed all day until at lunch she said that he apologized to Scott and Issac and the others and that he left and she didn't see him until school finish and also that he sinks of stiles and that she asked if he when to see stiles but he was acting weird so she'd left it.

derek stood there he thought to himself, of course, he remembers that day but only up to lunch until this morning and to be honest today was hard he just wished it was over already. 'wait what.' he thought why can't he remember anything and what happened between now and a day or two ago. as he thinks about it he doesn't remember the Halloween party but there was a video of him making out him Jennifer maybe he got drunk that explains him not coming home until the early hours of the morning but Derek doesn't normally get's drunk to tell you truth Derek doesn't drunk period.

Laura could tell Derek was working himself up she tried to calm him down but he moved away from her and headed downstairs both of Cora and Laura called his name but he didn't answer or turned around. when Derek had gotten to the front door Cora forced herself between the door and Derek.

"Where are you going, Derek?" She asked her brother 

he didn't answer 

"Der?" Laura called him she was on the bottom step of the stairs 

He didn't answer again coursing Cora slapping him across the face 

"Cora! What the hell!" Larua shouted at Cora 

still standing between Derek and door Cora looked at Laura behind Derek's shoulder.

"What?" she said "He Was Being rude." she told her sister.

Laura sighed at her and called Derek again 

"der, Were are you going?" she asked 

"Stiles's House." he answered 

Cora stuck her index finger up at him and looked at him seriously 

"don't do anything stupid... because if you do ill will know about it..." She warned him.

he looked at her a little bit longer then he should have done and then down to his feet.

"I won't." He told his sisters.

Cora removed her form him and the front door, he opened it a little and turned around to his sisters, Laura open her mouth 

"Don't Be stupid." she said. he nodded he opened the door wide open laura called he name again he turns around to Laura 

"Don't be late for dinner." She said and smiled "Oh and say hi for me" he smiled and nodded 

"Oh and Me too" Cora chipped in at the last minute.

....................................... ........................................................................................ ......................................................................

when Derek had gotten to Stiles and Scott house he could smell their being cooked dinner so he around to back of the house the kitchen light was and Scott and Melissa are in their talk and eating but when he looked up to stiles room his light was on but he could hear music being played.

it sounded like Stiles was listing to his music on his phone through his earphones.

it's different when the music being played in the room the room vibrates around werewolves and but when music is playing through earphones the sound waves make the music all echoey.

he hears Stiles moving into his room unit he hear stiles walking out of his room and walks down the hall into the bathroom queuing the light going on so Derek thought that was his queue to climb the house he started to get in position until Scott cleared his throat and was standing there.

leaning into the back door he raised his right arm to welcome him in.

derek eye-rolled at himself and thought he was idiot...great now he embarrassed him in front of Scott and he not going hears the end of this from Cora. 

Scott told him to go straight up and that stiles forever in the bathroom he nodded and greeted Melissa and said sorry for almost climbing her home.

he walks up the stair and walks into stiles room to see what was drawing...Derek thought it looks amazing whatever it is.

he thought to himself 'don't do anything stupid and forget about today, okay maybe not this morning...just the conversation with Laura and Cora and the video from hell' 

he hears the song changed to one of stiles favourites 'Matt Maeson - Cringe' the stripped version and the bathroom tap going and stiles singing to himself 

derek smiled at stiles singing to himself he knows that Stiles has an amazing singing voice but he only sings like when his by himself or if he's bored and he doesn't know that he doing it.

so Derek stood there in Stiles room waiting..

................................................ ......................................................... ...............................................................................

As Stiles washed his hands, he looked up into the bathroom mirror see himself looking back he started to thought what does Derek see in him why would Derek love him. he turned the tap off and dried his hands on a towel still looking at himself he started to listen to his flaws, he has a weird hairstyle, his skinny, he doesn't know how to fight and his a sarcastic asshole and everybody knows that so why does Derek like him like that no correction love why Derek loves him that thing he doesn't understand.

he sighed the in an empty bathroom staring at himself in the mirror.

to tell the truth, Stiles was fucking confused as hell.

he shooked his head and walked out of the bathroom was he thinking why didn't Derek shown up he texted but hadn't he shown? maybe he forgot or maybe he changed his mind.

as he walked into his he thought it was weird how the door was fully open so he closed it behind as he turned around he screamed and fell on the floor but Derek court him quickly he shyly smiled at Stiles.

"hi" he shyly said 

stiles didn't hear but only saw his lips moved wait what he thought 

so he screamed Derek's name 

"DEREK!" he said 

they stood looking at each other for many minutes then more until Stiles realized that Derek was holding him in his arms, he untangled him from the boy and straighten himself up a bit so he took he earphones out and turned off his music and distance him from Derek.

"uh...Hi...Erm, how are you?" asked Derek and thought 'Really that's the first thing you say good one stiles.'

derek hide his face a little and smiled softly and answered "Hi...Yeah I'm alright thanks...uh..you?" he said 

"I'm good." Stiles told him.

derek smiled, both of them stood there in silence until Derek speaks first, he looked to stiles bed and the mess on it.

"I see you've been drawing." he said.

'Fuck he knows' he thought he at his sketchbook on his bed and looked back at Derek 'quick think of something smart' he thought.

"uh..." he said 'idiot' he thought "Erm...yeah." he said, he sighed at himself and closed his eyes and turn away from him, he rubbed his forehead what the hell is he thinking well he not thinking anything really he turns back around to see Derek was looking at him weirdly.

he frowned at Derek 

"What?" he asked 

derek's eye widen a little and averted his eye away from stiles and cleared his throat 

"uh...nothing I just erm, just uh...you looked different." said Derek.

"Different!?" he asked "what?" Stiles said " what do you mean Different." he asked Derek 

Derek closed his eyes and sighed at himself "NO!" he shouted making stiles jump a little "no..no I didn't mean different...Different if you know what I mean."

stiles raised his eyebrows and shooked his head.

derek huffed "you look normal but you looked a bit-" he said but cut him off mid-sentence 

"der." he said 

"yeah?" Derek asked

"please stop talking." Stiles told him.

derek huffed again "so do you wanna hang out?" he asked 

stiles shyly smiled and nodded "yeah..." 

they stood there in silence again until Stiles realized that want to sit on his bed. 

"Oh..right ill just clear this up." he told Derek 

he grabbed every single pencil that was on his bed and tie the rubber band around them and grabbed the sketchbook and them on his desk. he turned back around to see Derek on his bed making himself at home, stiles giggle at him. 

"uh make yourself at home then." he said, Derek 

derek shuffled himself awkwardly on stiles bed "sorry i-i thought" 

stiles jumped on his bed making it bounce a little bit and moved himself next to Derek, he took a deep breath in he could smell Derek put on aftershave on a good job for stiles it was his favourite and also it was the one were stiles gotten him for his birthday/Christmas present, stiles wonder if Derek remembers that.

"So What do you wanna do?" he asked Derek

derek shrugged his shoulders 

"movie?" he asked again

"yeah..uh anything good on?" derek asked stiles

stiles gabbed his laptop off from his nightstand and put his laptop between them and log in to Netflix's and checked to see if there were any good movies on there Derek pointed to the screen and said he hasn't seen that one yet, Stiles looked at the movie it was insurgent.

stiles nodded and clicked on it and pressed play. derek moved closer to Stiles, he turned his head around to see Derek was looking at him he could feel his warm breath on his cheek. they smile at each other, Stiles looked down at Derek's lips he sees his cute adorable bunny teeth were on show and then looked back up to his eyes. he a weird look on Derek's face, he frowned for a second until he hits him Derek was doing the exactly the same what Stiles was doing to him.

stiles lean into Derek space a little for millisecond thinking that Derek would kiss him but. he slowly turned his head back at his laptop screen and close his eyes at the same time until Derek strong hand cupped his lift cheek, turn his head back around and planted his lips on to Stiles's coursing stiles tense up.

that when stiles felt something weird........something strong and loving...something powerful and great...its was like his whole world just stopped turning.

......................... .................................................... ..................................... ....................... ............................


	14. All Time Low

After a couple of seconds of stiles tensing up he slowly calm down and kiss Derek back, if felt different kissing him after the breakage of his love spell. it felt more passionate and loving and more amazing if that makes any sense to anyone.

But seconds turn into minutes and all of a sudden he was on top of Derek lap, he didn't notice how he got on top of him in the first place but Stiles was enjoying and also Derek Jr. came to say hello which made stiles gasp and moan even more into Derek's mouth, Derek's hands were everywhere on stiles there were on stiles waist but now god knows what Derek was doing with them. one of his hands were in stiles hair and the other one is under stiles t-shirt touching stiles lower torso.

stiles hadn't mind didn't court up with him yet which was good because both of the boys were on Stiles bed passionately making out stiles on top of Derek who has raging hard on which made stiles really turn on and he thinks Derek know it as well because Derek wasn't letting stiles and the fact that he was rubbing himself against stiles.  
until stiles felt that feeling again like his whole world had stopped again and then his mind and thoughts came hitting him like a truck.

he was thinking 'why was this happened' 'why now' and 'maybe Derek was in heat or maybe he was too horny and could stiles or something' all these thoughts came flooding into Stiles's mind, thinking maybe Derek wanted a one-time thing or maybe Derek was just using him. he didn't understand why this was happening and why was Derek so turn on by him of all people.

stiles knew he had to stop this but he couldn't it was starting to get harder to breathe and he felt like the walls were closing in on him and then it hit him again he was starting to have a panic attack. he pulls away and quickly got off Derek he didn't even hear Derek calling him, so he ran out of the house and over the road into a small wood that lives over the road from the house at the end of it was a pathway that took to small play area, he only goes there if he's sad or he has panic attack only his family knows about this place because of his real mom and his dad took him there when he was little.

the first time he came when just after his mom had died he only seven when she died, he remembers being there and holding her hand and crying and coming to this park.  
the park was small and simply a swing set and small slide and two park benches that were placed on both sides of the play area. stiles always sit on the one that faces the pathway so he could see if anyone comes by or to see if Derek followed him.

After sitting there in the small play area and calm himself down after little truck full anxiety hitting him, Stiles looked around the play area he didn't realize how creepy this place was. he huffed at himself he thought about the first time he came here just after his mom died and everyone was going batshit crazy for looking for him, he remembers falling asleep on the same bench that was still sitting on he remembers Scott calling his name coursing his kid self to wake and to his brother kneeling down looking at Stiles.  
stiles remembering Scott's eyes were red and puffy and he remembers the walk back to his house where three crewers were there on the front of his house and his dad talking to his co-workers could tell that his dad was going out off his mind. Until his dad saw him and Scott coming out the off small wood across their house, he also remembers that was the night that his dad grounded him for like four months but he knows and still does now that his dad didn't mean it that he loves stiles.

so stiles lean back into the park bench but soon as hit the bench he serges forwards he felt something hurt the on back his neck so he places his hand on back his neck and feels around his wondering if Derek left any claws marks but he couldn't feel anything he huffs at himself again and thought maybe he over thinking again so lean back again to if he felt anything pain gain but he didn't.

That went anything hits him again and gotten up from the park bench, he realizes he just left Derek in his room alone and ran out of his amazing passionate makeout session with Derek........FUCK 

........................... ..................... ............................ .............................. ........................................... ......................

Meanwhile back at Stiles house..

Derek just stood there in stiles bedroom staring at the doorframe of stiles room door thinking what the hell just happened, one minute they were making out and the next stiles ran out on him.

as he stands there in the middle of the room Derek had wondered to himself if he could after stiles or give him some space.

he gotten his phone out from his pocket and texted a text out asking if Stiles was okay, that when he heard the front door go he thought it would be stiles but it was Scott but he couldn't smell stiles 

he walked to the stairs to see stiles was there maybe it was his magic was hiding his smell but when he got there was no stiles insight and Scott staring at him..CRAP he thought 

"Hey." Scott said. he moved his head into his neck to say something that he smells Derek and stiles being together "What happened?" he asked 

derek doesn't have time to answer stupid questions he needs to find stiles

"doesn't matter I'll tell you later." he told Scott causing Scott's eyes go wide 

"Oh My God!" he shouted at Derek and stood in Derek's way and pointed at him "yo--you-yo-you a-an-and stiles" he stuttering at Derek "ohmygod" he whispered and put his hand on his forehead.

"yes and have you finished? because I have to find stiles." he told Scott 

scott perked up at stiles name being mention 

"what do you mean 'have to find him'?" Scott asked "his not up there." he asked again and pointed upstairs 

derek sighed 

"No. His not he erm I think he was having a panic attack and ran out." said Derek "I was just going to text him that when you came in I was hoping he was with you." he said 

scott nodded

"but if you excuse me I have to find stiles." he told Scott 

scott stood in front of Derek again and raising his hand up at him "Woah okay one. calm down and two. go home Derek." Scott said 

derek frowned "No I'm not going home I have to find him, Scott." he told the boy, he moved again but Scott stood his ground 

"Go. Home. Derek." he said and flashed his eyes at Derek 

that pissed Derek off he grabbed Scott by the arm and looked him in the eye and growled 

"Flash your eyes at me again and I'll put you in the ground. got it" he said to Scott "now move or be moved I have to find stiles." he said 

scott sighed he knew he overstepped the line.

"sorry. I didn't mean to, just please go home Derek and I'll go and find him myself I know where he goes when this happens okay, it's his secret place that he goes to but you have understand Derek this place is really special to him, he just doesn't show people for the fun of it Derek." he told Derek 

"tell where." Derek asked 

"I can't Derek he'll hate me if I do" Scott sighed 

derek growled again at Scott. he shuffled his feet thinking about going through the back but as he thinks like really thinks about it maybe Scott was right, he looked down at feet and closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay." he mutters at Scott "fine...okay I'll wait okay I'll wait for the both of you here... I just need to make sure he's okay" he said he didn't mean sound so worried but to tell you truth he was worried...actually he was fucking scared that something happened to him.

"Derek.. just go home and I'll call you when we get back, please just go home and give him some space and I make sure he'll talk to you tomorrow at school okay." said Scott 

derek didn't say anything.

"okay." Scott said 

derek closed his eyes again and exhale out "okay." he whispered

"just make sure you text soon as you walk in that doorway okay." he told Scott 

scott crossed his heart and nodded

derek nodded back and walked out of the door hoping he could smell stiles but nothing he prayed to god that Stiles has to be okay.

........... .................... ..................... ............................ .................... ....................................

stiles was walking back down the pathway and started to go through the wood over from his house, that when heard footsteps coming towards him so he hid behind a tree the footsteps were getting closer and closer until they stopped. 

"I know your there stiles" Said Scott 

Stiles sighed really loudly "What the fuck dude" he said to Scott 

Scott huffed at him "you okay?" he asked 

"yeah why wouldn't I be" said stiles 

scott narrowed his eyes at stiles "Because..." he said waiting for stiles to realized that Scott was home early 

"wait..what..why are you home early and how did you know I was here," he asked his brother. 

scott raised one eyebrow at him 

"Oh my god" he moaned "please tell me that Derek wasn't there when you came back?" he asked Scott

Scott didn't say anything to him and just stood there coursing Scott to moaned like a child.

" he told me that you weren't there so I guessed you'd be here and dude you and Derek...finally!!." said Scott 

"is...is he st--still there?" he asked Scott "I mean at home?" he asked again 

scott shook his head "No. I told him to go home stiles but I told that I'll let him know that your okay and that you'll talk to him tomorrow at school." he told Stiles 

stiles sighed "thank god" he said 

"you had a panic attack didn't you." Scott asked. Stiles nodded at his brother "come on let's go home" he said 

as the to walked back stiles told Scott that he asked Derek if he and himself wanted to hang out and that Derek came round and it was really awkward at first but as soon they when in his room they were watching a film and they were fine until they started to kissing. but Stiles didn't realize at some point in the night that his mom and Scott weren't in the house at the point when he and Derek were making out and which good. he told Scott that it felt different and Scott asked what did he mean different, stiles forgot that he didn't told Scott about the breaking the love spell and the love spell that Derek was under.

so stiles told Scott everything about the love spell and about tonight Scott pulled stiles into a hug and said that he was sorry for not being there for him, stiles slap him on the back of his head and told him that he was being stupid and that it wasn't any of his fault in any of this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.....
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading and make sure you leave some kudos <3 x


	15. Something Kinda Funny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles get's a love latter.
> 
> Derek gets upset
> 
> and the sheriff talks some scene into Derek making Derek realise something

When Stiles and Scott arrived at school both of them went to stiles locker first and then to Scott's afterward when they have gotten to stiles locker Cora was there waiting for them, Stiles thought she didn't look pissed but then again its Cora he was thinking about she normally looked pissed, bitchy and sarcastic rolled in to one just like Derek every morning, the two youngest of the hales are not morning people but hey neither is stiles. 

Cora wrinkled nose and started to make fake gagging sounds.

"Jesus Stilinski." She said "Ugh...you too need to stop doing this, it's so unfair to us." she said to Stiles and waved a what looked like a note or something.

stiles frown at her 

"Uhhh." he started, Cora grabbed his hand and handed the note to him and winked at him 

"Sort your shit out" she told him, she smiled at him and walked off 

stiles looked and the note on the front of the note there was love heart on it he looked up to the direction that Cora went in and then turned to Scott who was sporting his own frown he shrugged at Stiles. he thought he didn't have time to read it because his alarm didn't off in time this morning so he stuffed it in his bag and open his locker getting out the workbooks he needed for today.

after he gotten everything for today he turns to Scott and nodded his brother and walked off to Scott locker and continue like nothing happened.

...................... ..................... ....................... ........................... ...............................

Derek was watching Cora waiting for stiles by his locker he looked at his phone and checked the time and looked back to see his sister smiling at him, he glared her to turn back around she whispered really to him and then she did.

he thought that Stiles wasn't going turn up today, he checked his phone again that when stiles scent hit him like a truck

he watched on as his sister 'manhandled' his note to stiles, he could smell confusion and embarrassment on stiles, he sees Cora back to him smiling like a madman. 

"there I've done your little..whatever." she said and waved when she whatever at Derek 

derek turn back to looking at Stiles who was still frowning at the note he sees him turning to Scott, Derek watched stiles stuffing his note into his bag. and close his locker and walked off the other direction 

cora tutted in his ear

"ooo...looks like lover boy isn't in the more for your love note confession thingy, that suuuckssss der." she said she patted on his shoulder.

derek sighed walked toward the front entertains of the school he blocked everything out in cluing his sister shouting his name, he gotten to his car and sat there for a couple of minutes debating to go back to school but he didn't and started his car up and drove out the school parking lot and then driven back home.

.................. ........................ ........................ ....................... ............... .................

As the school day went by, Stiles was waiting for the bell to go for lunch so he could read that fucking note, that note has been on his mind all day because sure the man of his dream was making out with him last night but no his anxiety kicked in causing stiles run away from Derek and his passion make out sesh. but his was hoping he would see Derek today but stiles being stiles he doesn't make the 'causal walk by' like causal but a creepy stalker instead, ever since this morning stiles would walk past Derek's locker in between the warning bells. okay what he means is after the bell goes for a new lesson he rushes out the classroom and ran to the hallway were Derek's locker was and he walks past it and continue to walk down end of the hallway and turning around to walk back down and past Derek's locker again, but every time he does that he would hope to see Derek there but he didn't.

the bell snap stiles out of his thoughts making stiles stumbling out his sit and rushing to the cafeteria because he knows that Derek has English which was on the other side of the school and Derek walks real slow so Stiles has time to read the note before Derek gets there.

Stiles awkwardly ran into the cafeteria he comes across Erica and Boyd already there at their table, he sees Erica watching him awkwardly speed walking the table frowning at him she rolled her eyes and shooked her head turn back to Boyd.

"HEY!...Yeah Cool..i'll be here being normally quite..so yeah" he said to the lovebirds, he tuning everything out, he didn't see Scott and everyone shown up so he grabbed the note out his bag he straighten it out little because it was little wrinkled, stared at the heart on the front of the folded note. his heart was beating to fast and know the everyone was looking at him. he could of he heard Scott saying something to him but he wasn't listening anyways he was to busy staring at the note.

he took a deep breath in and open the note, he looked at it. it was a full on Letter from Derek, he thanks Jesus himself because when Cora handed the note to him he thought that Cora was playing a prank on him or something but she didn't.

so he tuned out his anxiety and focuses on his real name that Derek spelled so perfectly correct which made Stiles's heart exploded 

~~~

\- Mieczysław

Crap I mean stiles, sorry I know you hate your birth name but if I'm going, to be honest, I love it...  
Mieczysław...Mieczysław Mieczysław Mieczysław I could say it every day of my life because it's a beautiful name. No! forget that it's a fucking gorgeous name Mieczysław  
It's my favorite word ever since I heard Melissa shouting at you and grounding you for a week when I came around to drop Cora sleeping bag I think we were like twelve I think,  
but hearing then for the first time made me realised something. and I know being at that age people would tell me that I was confused or something but I wasn't, it's hard to explain.

So Here goes Mieczysław...Stiles, this past week or so has been hard for you and I'm sorry for you to go through and for me making thing's harder for you.  
I know about the love spell that I was under and I'm sorry for you to go through that and thank you for breaking it.  
I should've told you how much you mean to me before, I have the words ready but I just can't get them out to tell you so I thought It would be romantic for me to write this for you.  
and also I'm really sorry to freak you out last night I didn't know what came over me, I--I just felt so alive, I felt something It was like just the two of us that was moving so passionately  
and everything stopped or slowed down...Fuck stiles hearing you moan and now I'm thinking of you moaning now...great

I thought this would be easy but I'm finding it really hard (stop laughing like a school girl stiles and serious for once)

*Stiles didn't*

So here It goes okay.  
Mieczysław I love you. I'm so madly and godly in love with you Mieczysław, I think about you every damn day of my life, every morning, every day at school and every damn  
that night when I go to bed, I even dream about you a lot and it's slowly driving me insane stiles because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same but I remember everything from  
the party, I remember seeing you so upset and shocked I even remember seeing you on the ground shaking at that moment I wanted to grab you a hold so tight and never let  
you go. stiles I love you so much it scares me.

but last night I know it freaked you out I was coming after you but when I got to the front door Scott came back and I told him to what happened but he told me to go home but I didn't.  
the only thing that I wanted was to find you and made sure that you were okay but Scott being Scott kept telling me to go home and that he'll text when you got back from where ever the  
hell you ran of to.. I mean are you forgetting theirs a witch running around in town stiles and when Scott did text telling me you're okay you didn't know what I was feeling and  
thinking of at that time stiles I thought you gotten hurt or something.

You're probably thinking this is a prank or something but isn't, Mieczysław I'm telling the truth well I'm writing the truth  
I love you Mieczysław Stilinski  
I Love your personally  
I love your GORGEOUS eyes  
I love your cute moles  
I even love your little cute scar on your nose  
I love your sarcasm stiles and that is saying something, even if it does drives me up the wall I fucking love it  
So I Derek Anthony Hale loves you Mieczysław 'Stiles' Stilinski so fucking much and I know you feel the same because I feel like It, I can scene it stiles. because you're it for me 

So going to stop writing now because if I don't I feel like you would have like twenty page of me confessing my love to you to read so...

Love Derek

P.S I forgot to say I love your laugh as well it's my favorite sound by the way and oh I see you soon x

~~~

Stiles sat there and blinked at Derek's letter. stiles huffed and shooked his head, he folded the letter again and but in between of his books so he'll know where he had put it.

After storing the letter into a book and then putting the book back in his back bag he looked up to see the pack staring at him, Cora was smiled from ear to ear stiles across the table to see Scott staring at him with brow up into his forehead.

"What?" Stiles asked to the table of his friends 

"So..." Erica said 

stiles turned to his left to see Erica wrapped her arms around Boyd, who was playing with his lunch and kept his head down but stiles could a small smirk on his face that means his listing to the conversion.

"so what?" Stiles asked 

erica groaned at stiles and turned back to Boyd.

"has my brother FINALLY told you how he feels about you?" Cora asked stiles which made his face turned red "OH.MY.GOD, HE DID!!" she shouted and giggled, luckily no one in the cafeteria turned around because everyone is scared of the hales, well everyone is scared of Cora because if you get on her bad side she will rip your balls off and force feed them to you.

"Yeah...or so." Stiles said to her 

"Or So, what does that even mean." she said stiles didn't say anything "Jesus stiles did or did not my idiot of a brother told you in that letter of your that he loves you?" she asked 

Stiles couldn't say he means he could but nothing was coming of his mouth so he just nodded his head to the pack.

Cora sighed "Idiot" she hissed everyone turned to her, Scott and Issac glared at her, Boyd and Erica huffed and shooked their heads in unison, Lydia was texting Jackson no doubt and Malia, Kira was so busy whispering to each other. 

"What." she said "I wasn't calling him an idiot." she told her friends and pointed at stiles "I'm calling Derek an idiot." she said 

"Why?" Issac asked 

"Cuz he ran off this morning because he was watching stiles stuffing that stupid letter in his bag so, Derek got the wrong of the stick duh." she told everyone

Stiles looked up at Cora and stared at her with his mouth wide open there was a weird sound coming out of his mouth.

"He's doing that thing again, close your mouth stiles." Lydia said and still texting at the same time stiles looked at her she wasn't even looking at stiles so stiles looked back at Cora and continued to stare and make that weird sound that is coming out his mouth, Cora rolled her eyes turn to her lunch and continued to eat her half eaten sandwich.

"what Stiles is trying to say is..what." Scott said.

if stiles wanst having a small breakdown would thank the bones of his brother, stiles shooked himself out of his brain break down and clear his throat 

"so that's...that's why I couldn't find him." he said his voice sound a bit groggy, he moans and slams his head the table and groan to himself. he was thinking that Derek thinks a hate him now after what happened yesterday and now Derek seeing him stuffing his letter like it was nothing, Craaaaaaaap.

......................... .......................... .......................................... ........................... ............................

Derek was sitting on top the roof of his car crossed legged staring at the trees, watch the wind move the branches of the trees move. he thought its wanst a good idea to go home because of the school calling his mother, one.) his upset and two.) his mother would makes everything worst, so Derek thought it would be a good idea to drive to the outskirts of beacon hills instead of going home or anywhere else so.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of sitting on top of his car feel sorry for himself, he knew writing that letter would bring him pain and upset. he thought that last night would be the start of him and Stiles finally getting togther, Derek didn't understand what had happened between them he couldn't put into words and the way stiles just sat on top of him kissing him so needy and passionately his hands were playing with Derek's hair and the sounds that boy was making and aswell himself, they went from 0 to 10,000,000 and back down to 0 when stiles ran out and left him, but Derek knew that stiles was having a panic attack, he could feel it the way stiles stopped playing with his hair and he could smell axienty was coming off him aswell. 

As he sat there watching the trees move and a couple of cars driving past him they were giving him dirty looks as they drive past by a teenage boy sitting on top of his car, Derek didn't bothered looking at them and continue looking at the trees.

after another ten minutes and hearing his phone vibrating like hell, he jumped down from the roof and opened the driver door side and picked up his phone as he about to check his message he hears a car pull up behind him, he looked up to see the sheriff smiled at him and getting out of his cruiser.

"You okay there Son?" he asked Derek. derek gotten used to the sheriff calling him Son but to tell the truth everytime the sheriff calls him that it throws Derek of a little. 

"Uh...Yeah Mr.Stilinski I'm okay." he told the sheriff 

the sheriff frown and nodded at Derek "Okay, then why aren't you in school right now Derek?" he asked 

Derek sighed and licked his lips "I--I did something stupid" he said 

the sheriff hummed and nodded and waited for Derek to continue 

derek open his mouth and closed it and open it again but nothing was coming out.

The sheriff sighed and clear his throat "Is this about my son?" he asked Derek, Derek looked at the sheriff "is this about stiles Derek?" he asked again 

Derek nodded, the sheriff sighed loudly " what did that boy do now" he said 

derek looked up to see the sheriff glaring at him, he thinks that Stiles did something, Derek huffed coursing the sheriff frowning at Derek. 

"no..no, sir stiles didn't do anything, I like I said it was all me." he told the sheriff

"Good because if he has I can have a word with him if you like." he told Derek 

"No sir that's..its okay" Derek said to the sheriff

"then are you going to tell me what happened and why are here in the woods..alone?" he asked Derek, took a deep breath in and let it out 

"I did something that I thought...*he sighed* I don't know thought it would bring someone to me." he told the sheriff

the sheriff nodded in return and then looked around their whereabouts and sighed 

"look, son, whatever you did you shouldn't be ashamed of it and if involves one of my boys, especially stiles, you need to know that boy..that boy is madly in love with you Derek, even he hasn't told me about him yet and quite frankly I dont need to know because I already knew, I knew since his mother passed because she told me and I reailsed when it, you and him got so close after his twelveth brithday and yet I'm so proud of him for who he is. so Derek whatever you did just remember that Stiles loves you so take it from his old man and wait for him to come to you." he said to Derek 

Derek smiled and nodded at the sheriff and he thought if the sheriff told him that his son loves him and it true 

"and also you should come back mine so I could tell your mother where you are and also theirs a storm coming in and don't want you to get stuck out here and feel the wrath of my son so I suggest you follow back to my home Derek" he said and turn around and walk back to his cruiser

"Sheriff." Derek said the sheriff looked over his shoulder to look at Derek "thank you" Derek said and smiled 

the sheriff nodded and smiled, and gotten into his cruiser and started it up and sat there he was waiting for Derek as Derek gotten into his thought he has checked his phone he'll do that when he gotten to the sheriff's, he turned his key to start his car, he see the sheriff looking him as he drives passed Derek. and driven to the Stilinski household he looked at the clock in his car was telling him that school was almost out making Derek nervous and he thought that he has to tell Stiles that he loves him for real this time in person. and the thought of the sheriff openly telling him that his son loves him Derek, and to be honest Derek thought today through the first thought of this morning was that today was going to hell and now as he drives to the sheriff he thinks that the day just has gotten better.

as Derek thought about it more, he was starting to get this something kinda funny feeling in his stomach that he never had before.

................................... .............................................. .................... ..................................... ................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! x


End file.
